The Outsider
by hezzy76
Summary: What happens when an Outsider moves in on the corner of Crowhaven Road and Marsh? What lengths will the circle go to protect their secret? What happens when a member of the club is drawn to this outsider? This is story about just that! It takes place sometime after Black John is defeated in the beginning of the next school and I kept them all seniors.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is a new Nick-Centric story. Hope you guys like it! Again, like in disconnected I have created a character of my own- complete opposite of Amanda. Hope you guys like it!**

**I do not own The Secret Circle. **

**Xoxo**

**H**

Skylar Greene was enjoying her drive up the New England coast, the wind whipping through her dark brown hair and she stepped on the accelerator of her silver Mustang convertible. She wasn't enjoying the fact that she was leaving New York behind her but she would be a senior so she only had to stay for one year then she could go back to New York and be back with her friends. As she got off the highway she sighed. _It's too green here_ she thought as she headed east on the tree lined road. She was used to the hustle and bustle of the city. She was used to tall buildings, dirty water hot dogs and going for jogs through Central Park. As she went over the bridge she looked at the small coastal town that would be her home-temporally anyway and couldn't help but think how beautiful it was. She slowed down as she hit the main street. _Who has a speed limit of 20 mph?_ she thought to herself. She was careful not go over as she had heard horror stories of cops in these small towns. People watched her as she crawled through the town and she thought _great I'm not even here 5 minutes and I don't fit in. _ Skylar, born and raised on the Upper East Side of Manhattan never wanted for anything. She was up on the latest trends and if it had a brand name on it she had to have it. She eyed the shops that lined the street and did not see one up=scale boutique. She grimaced and thought _I'll be spending my weekends in Boston_.

She drove past a creepy old cemetery, up the bluff, onto Crowhaven Road and turned right onto Marsh. She pulled into the driveway of number two and was in awe. _My father grew up here?_ She thought as she stared at the beautiful gray Victorian with a white wrap porch and white shutters, the ocean sprawled out behind it. _Ok so maybe I can handle being here for a year_ she smiled. She popped her trunk, took off her oversized sunglasses and put them in her Gucci bag and closed her convertible roof. She got of the car still admiring the house and as she walked around to the trunk of her car she heard voices. She looked and saw two big goofy looking blond haired boys who were being followed by a tall dark haired boy who was smoking a cigarette. The one blonde boy said to the dark hair boy "who is she?" there was no response. He turned to look at me with an expressionless look on his face and shrugged "probably just some outsider moving into the old Greene home" he kept walking as the blonde boys continued to stare at her "an outsider on Crowhaven Road?" he said his glare intense. She shuddered at the look in his blue green eyes. "Technically it's Marsh" the dark haired boy said blankly and started walking ahead of the 2 blonde boys. She couldn't help but notice the curiosity that was in his mahogany colored eyes. _So at least there is one good looking guy here_ she thought as she got her luggage from her trunk and headed up to the house.

She couldn't shake the feeling that something was strange about this place and for the life of her could not get the image of that dark haired boy off of her mind. "Hey mom" she called as she opened the door. She stepped into the doorway and gasped. The inside was just as she imagined. Everything was mahogany, the old secretary that sat in corner of the dining room, the tables and cabinets. "You like it?" her mother smiled. "Yes! It's no Manhattan but it is beautiful!" she smiled hugging her mother. "The movers got here yesterday I had them put all of your boxes in your room and I had the cable guy set your computer up for you in there" her mother smiled. "Where is my room?" Skylar asked with wide eyes. "Right this way" her mother teased as she took one of Skylar's bags from her as she started to climb the steps. They ended up on the third floor. As Skylar climbed the last step she peeked over the railing and smiled "I have the entire third floor?" she squealed. "Your own little penthouse" her mother teased. Skylar looked around the room. The walls were sage and the ceiling was almost cathedral -like and they were much higher than she imagined. The back wall was lined with 2 huge windows. She looked out and the view was amazing. She looked down and saw the beach and said to her mom "Thanks mom this room makes this a little easier". Her mom just smiled as she headed back down the stairs.

Skylar sighed as she lay back on the huge sleigh bed that was now hers. _So not too bad. At least if I hate the people here I have a cool room to hang out in _she thought to herself, she sat up and slipped off the light hoodie she had on and headed downstairs and out the backdoor. She saw a path that led down the bluff and to the beach . She headed down the path and as her feet hit the sand she kicked of her flips flops and ran to the shoreline. She let the cool water of the Atlantic tickle her toes and giggled out load at the feel of it. The sun was about to set so she decided she would sit down and watch it anything that would keep her mind off of starting school the next day.

She loathed the fact that she had to do her senior year of high school in an unfamiliar school with strangers. She had plenty of friends back in New York and as far as she was concerned she didn't need any new ones. Her plan was just to go to school study hard, stay on the high honor roll, graduate and go to F.I.T. to study public relations and journalism. She already had the grades and PSAT scores were amongst the top in her class so all she had to do was keep her grades up. She could socialize on long weekends and holidays which she planned on spending every single one in New York with her friends. She sighed as she got up to head back to the house.

The next morning she woke up with a feeling of dread. She was not looking forward to the first day of school. To walking through strange hallways and getting the stares from people who would automatically judge her without even getting to know her. She jumped in the shower, got dressed in a denim skirt and short sleeved top and her favorite Monolo Blanik silver flip flops . She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror ash she ran a flat iron through her chestnut hair and put some mascara on that made her jade eyes pop. Once she was satisfied with how she looked, she grabbed her purse and her backpack and headed downstairs where she was greeted by her mother. "Nervous?" her mother asked. Skylar just shrugged "I wish I was back at Preston with my friends" she admitted. Her mother gave her a hug "you will make new friends in no time. The people around here are very nice. Strange to say the least, but nice nonetheless". Skylar understood what her mother meant without really knowing what she was talking about. After her encounter with the boys the night before, she knew this place was far from normal and that had even more on edge.

Skylar took the short drive to New Salem High School and parked in front of the two story brick building. There were some trees out front and a hill with a path that led down to the road. There were a few students standing in front of the building chatting and all of a sudden her nerves got the best of her and a lump started to rise to her throat. _This is going to be harder than I thought _she said to herself as she got out of her car. Most of the students were in jeans or pants with modest tops on and she felt way over dressed. She reached into her car and grabbed a terry hoodie that was laying on the back seat and put it on over her cap sleeved shirt, grateful that it matched. She grabbed her bags, closed her door and when she pushed the button on the key fob for her alarm, the three short peeps could have well just have been a fog horn they sounded so loud to her. She turned to head up the path to the front of the school, and all eyes were on her. She smiled and shrugged and scurried in the double doors and into the first door on the left marked "office".

In the office there was a plump woman with silver curls behind the counter. "May I help you?" she smiled. "Yes. I am Skylar Greene I am supposed to pick up my schedule and stuff" she said. "Oh yes Ms. Greene. Welcome to New Salem. I am Mrs. Collins the secretary here" she smiled. "Nice to meet you" Skylar said softly. Mrs. Collins turned her back to get Skylar her papers and she started to feel even more out of place when someone came over the counter and stood next to her. She looked at the girl and gasped. She was tall and beautiful with long cascading hair the color of a moon beam. The girl looked down at Skylar and smiled. Skylar smiled back, too shy to say anything.

"Ok Skylar, here is your locker assignment and your schedule. You have Chemistry first period and that is on the second floor" Mrs. Collins said "Have a good first day". Skylar just smiled and said thank you as Mrs. Collins turned to the girl next to her "Ms. Meade how may I help you?" she said in an almost frightened way which was odd to Skylar and the girl did not seem frightening at all. "I just wanted to make an appointment with Mr. Humphrey's to talk about senior government" the girl said. "Ok come back after your last class, he will be available then. Oh and Mrs. Meade, would you be so kind as to show Ms. Greene where her locker is, she is new here" Mrs. Collins asked nervously. The blonde girl smiled and turned to Skylar. "Sure I would be glad to. I am Diana. Diana Meade" the tall girl said "Skylar. Skylar Greene" . Diana took the paper from Skylar and headed out the office door. Skylar followed behind and observed as Diana said hello to everyone that passed by. It took them a while to get up to the second floor because it seemed everyone in the school wanted to talk to Diana. She was pretty and popular from what Skylar observed and she felt like she was looking in a mirror because that was how it was for here back at her school and she really started to miss it tremendously.

When they started climbing the steps Diana has asked Skylar where she was from and where she lived "My mom and I just moved from New York to my father's childhood home on Marsh" Skylar replied. "Oh so you are related to Todd Greene" Diana realized out loud. Skylar nodded. She did not want anyone to know who her father was. Not because she was ashamed, but because he was a well-known race car driver who passed away in a wreck during a race a year earlier, so people were either way too eager to talk about the crash or too eager to be her friend because of her social status. "did I say something wrong?" Diana asked as concern covered her face. Skylar lied "No it's ok". It really wasn't OK but she was not going to explain herself to a complete stranger. They stopped in front of a row of lockers "this one is yours and your class is right there" Diana said pointing to a room across the hall. "thank you" Skylar said "Anytime. If you need anything, let me know, after all we are practically neighbors" Diana beamed "You live on Marsh too?" Skylar asked. Diana shook her head "No I am the yellow Victorian across from Marsh on Crowhaven Road". Skylar smiled as the bell rang "See you around then neighbor" she giggled. She felt drawn to Diana and wished that Diana was in the same class. Diana was a little on the odd side with the way she was like a people magnet but she seemed friendly and genuine. _Ok no not too bad _Skylar thought to herself but little did she know that was all going to change the minute she stepped through that classroom door.

She walked through the door of the Chemistry room and took a deep breath as she scanned the room for an empty seat. There was one lab table that was completely empty so she walked over, put her bags down and sat down. She glanced around the room and saw the other kids chatting with each other and she started to feel sad again. She took a note book from her backpack and started doodling nervously. The bell rang for a second time and everyone around her scurried to find their seats. The seat next to her remained empty and that made her feel relieved and alone at the same time. She wanted someone to talk to but at the same point she didn't want anyone to know who she really was. She turned to blank page of her note book as the teacher started speaking "Welcome to Advanced Chemistry. Most of you know me already but for those who don't" the short mustached man looked directly at Skylar which made her sink down in her chair "I am Mr. Murphy. Here are your lab books and text books" he said passing the books out. Just then the door opened and Skylar's eyes widened when she saw the strange, dark haired boy she had seen the day before saunter in late to the class. "Ah Mr. Armstrong. Nice of you to join us. Will you be gracing us with your presence every day or is this just a special appearance?" Mr. Murphy said sounding displeased. A mischievous smile flashed across the handsome boys face as he shrugged. "Take a seat" Mr. Murphy said gesturing to the only open seat in the class. The one next to Skylar. Skylar's shoulders tensed as the dark haired boy sat down next to her with a cool expression on his face. He looked at her with the same curious look in his mahogany eyes as she had seen the day before. He stared at her for a moment and then turned around to the short girl with light brown hair sitting behind him. Her blue eyes looked just as curious as his did and she shrugged back at him as to give him a silent I don't know as an answer to a silent question.

Mr. Murphy started speaking again and the dark haired boy turned his attention away from the short girl and onto the teacher. "Ok folks. Eighty percent of your grade in this class is going to be on labs, which basically means the person next to you is responsible for the grade you are going to get. It's called teamwork kids. So get to know your lab partners because this is who you will be working closely with for the entire year. So switching partners" Mr. Murphy said.

The class started chattering with each other and Skylar started to doodle again in her notebook. Not wanted to look at the boy sitting next to her but desperately wanting to all at the same time. She was intrigued and intimidated by him all at the same time. She gave into the temptation and looked over at him. He was leaning over the back of his chair whispering with the girl behind him and her partner, a red headed boy with grayish eyes. She couldn't make out what they were saying but suddenly she had a feeling they were talking about her and she felt that it wasn't in the way people used to. It wasn't in an envious way more of a fearful and curious way. She so desperately wanted to jump out of her seat and run out of the room or switch partners anything but have to be subjected to this scrutiny.

She was to afraid to look at him. Too afraid to say anything to him. _Great there goes your average you got a slacker for a partner whose name you don't even know_ she said to herself. Then the strangest thing happened her turned to her and smiled and said "I'm Nick. Nick Armstrong and despite what you may here, I am a pretty good student". Skylar couldn't stop her mouth from gaping. _Did this strange boy just read her mind?_ She shook her head and smiled softly. "Skylar Greene and no worried I can hold my own" she sounded more confident than scared which was a good thing. "we will see about that. You have no idea where you moved to" Nick said in a cryptic way that send a shiver of fear down her spine and her thoughts of earlier were right. This was a very strange place with very strange people and she knew in that moment that her life as she knew it was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it so far! Definitely going to speed up after the set up is complete!**

**I don't own the secret circle**

**Xox**

**H**

The morning went smoothly for Skylar. She met a few people who seemed pretty nice. There was another New York transplant in her history class named Alex who had moved from the city freshman year and she was grateful she had someone she could somewhat relate to. She made plans to have lunch with him and a few of his friends. She was not sure if he recognized her from any of the tabloids but he was being nice to her out of pity but honestly she didn't care at this point. She was just happy that she didn't have to sit alone in a crowded lunchroom on her first day of school.

It was fourth period, she had lunch next and she was eager to meet Alex so she didn't feel so alone. She walked into Economics and she was happy that she recognized some people and even knew their names. She took a seat next to a girl named Laurel who was in her History class. Laurel did not speak but just smiled softly as she turned to the lanky kid sitting directly in front of her. They were talking in hushed tones and Skylar, again, had the feeling that she was the topic of the quiet conversation. She sighed as she took her notebook from her bag and started her nervous doodling again that she was startled to see who had taken the seat in front of her. It was Nick. She tensed up a bit. She hardly knew him and she was surprised at how he made her feel- excited, nervous and intimidated all in the same breath. He was sitting backwards in his chair his tanned arms folded across the back and he was whispering along with Laurel and the skinny kid. He looked over at her and shot her a quick smile which she returned with flushed cheeks. He had this power of her and she couldn't understand why. She was never nervous, shy or even intimidated by guys before so she was very curious as to what it was about him that had her head in a spin. As soon as the teacher started talking Nick turned around and faced the front.

"Ok class we are going to jump right into it, as this class is going to be a group project class. There will be four people on each team. You will be given a binder and inside the binder will be a business type and a startup budget. It is your job as a team to create a mock business from scratch" Mrs. Moore, the teacher stated. Skylar smiled. She had done something similar in her old school so she felt like she had an advantage. Everyone started looking around for their friends, forming their own teams except for Skylar. She would just join whatever team was lacking a person given that she barely knew anyone.

"Settle down class. There will be none of that. I will be setting up the teams" Mrs. Moore said. Skylar sunk in her seat when she realized the teams were being picked according to where they were sitting. Mrs. Moore called out group of fours and when she got to the back of the class she heard "Skylar Greene, Lauren Quincy, Sean Dulaney and Nicholas Armstrong here is your binder" and handed the binder to Skylar. Skylar clutched the binder tightly and looked at Laurel, Sean and then at Nick. They all looked a little stunned until Nick broke the awkward silence. "are going to keep that all to yourself and do all the work for us?" he said sounded a little bit annoyed. Skylar shook her head "sorry. No here" she said handing the book to Nick. His hand grazed hers as he took the binder from her and she had to stop herself from gasping out loud. She could feel a warmth, an energy coming off of Nick that she had never felt before and it startled to the point where she couldn't even pay attention to anything but the lingering feeling she had on her hand from where he touched it. "So what do you think Skylar?" laurel asked "About what?" Skylar responded slightly dazed. "The company" Sean said shortly. Skylar looked at each of them, as if she had no idea what they said. "Are you alright?" Laurel asked looking at Skylar sideways. Skylar relaxed a little "yeah sorry just a little overwhelmed. This is nothing like my old school" she admitted. Nick mumbled something under his breath that Skylar couldn't make out but whatever it was made Laurel reach out a smack him on the arm. Nick just glared at Laurel and opened the binder. The business was going to be an auto body shop and Skylar smiled. "Oh you know cars?" Sean asked in mocking way. Skylar just shrugged not wanting to give too much of who she was away "I know enough".

The rest of the period they talked about possible names of their company and where it would be located. A few minutes before the bell rand the teacher calmed the class down. "Ok folks. By Monday you need to have the basics started. Company name, where it is going to be located, rent and possible renovation costs, if that applies. So you have one week. You will have a little bit of time to do some of it in class however you will need to do some work outside as well." she said "class dismissed". When the bell rang Nick bolted out of that class so fast, Laurel and Sean darted after him. Skylar just took her time trying to shake the feeling that her economics group didn't want her around. Her feelings heightened when she got to her locker and saw a group of kids arguing not too far from where she was. She noticed Nick, Diana, Laurel, Sean, the boy and girl from chemistry class and 3 other girls she didn't know all taking part in a heated discussion. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying but the way one petite girl was staring at her she knew it was about her. She stared back and Diana noticed her looking at them and gave her a sympathetic smile. She turned to group and said "we will talk about this later" and walked away in the other direction. As Skylar was closing her locker she noticed the group disperse and as Nick walked past her, he gave her a look with those mahogany eyes that felt as if it were boring holes through her soul. _What is wrong with these people?_ She thought to herself as she shut her locker and headed downstairs to go meet Alex for lunch.

Alex was waiting for her at the door to the cafeteria he smiled wide and led her through the door and to table toward the back of the room. She noticed a glass door where students were gathering. She saw Diana talk to a few people as she opened the glass door leaving the kids with envious looks on their faces behind. Skylar was very curious about what Diana's role was. She seemed nice yet she seemed to have privileges that no one else had. She was deep in thought when she heard Alex "So how was your first day?" As he opened a brown bag and pulled out an apple. She shrugged as she watched Nick, Laurel and Sean enter through the glass door. "Don't ask" she laughed. "Ah the club" Alex laughed. "The club?" Skylar repeated. "Yeah it's a group of kids who live up on Crowhaven Road. They get the back room and some other things that no one else gets and after three years I still have yet to figure out why" he continued "most of them are really nice especially Diana and Cassie. They just keep to themselves like they all share some kind of secret". "Sounds intriguing" Skylar laughed. She stopped when she saw Nick walk out of the back room. She walked past her looking at her and then at Alex with a disapproving look. "You have a run in with Armstrong or something?" Alex asked. Skylar just shook her head "he is my lab partner in chemistry and he's on my business team for economics. I get the feeling he doesn't like me very much" she admitted. Alex laughed again "Nick doesn't like anyone". Skylar felt a little relieved to learn that it wasn't her. Her and Alex ate and talked about New York. A few of Alex's friends came over and said hello and introduced themselves. Skylar was grateful for Alex for helping her to feel like she fit in. That was only confirmed when Sally, one of Alex's friends said "hey there is the bonfire dance at the football field Saturday night. It's usually really fun. There is a huge bonfire, great food and a DJ. You should come" Sally urged. "Sounds fun, I will definitely be there" Skylar smiled. "How about helping on the decorations committee?" Sally practically begged. Skylar smiled "sure just let me know what you need and I'll be happy to help". Sally smiled and Skylar smiled back.

When the warning bell rang she got up and noticed Nick standing against the wall with his arms crossed staring at her with an almost thoughtful look in his mahogany eyes. She could not understand what his deal was. On the one hand he was so cold towards her, almost scary in a sense and on the other hand she saw someone with pain on his face, who had walls of steel built up around him. She went on with the rest of her day without incident. Her favorite class was introduction to journalism and she was pleased to see Alex and Sally were in that class. She loved everything about that class including the teacher that she didn't even pay attention to the short girl that had also been in her chemistry class.

When class ended Skylar grabbed her books and headed up to her locker. She noticed Nick was at his locker across the hall talking to a beautiful girl with long black hair and a short girl with dark spiky hair. Skylar noticed Nick look at her with that same cold expression on his face the curiosity in his mahogany eyes growing. She blushed as she smiled at him and turned away. The more he looked at her the more she herself was curious about him. She sighed and opened her locker and just as soon as it was opened it was shut but she didn't do it. She looked around and the only people she saw were Nick and those two girls. She shook her head and opened her locker again and this time when it shut she noticed the red glossy fingers nails that were attached the slender hand that, this time, slammed her locker shut.

Skylar looked up at the taller girl with the raven hair and took a step back. She was had an evil gleam in her eye and Skylar couldn't help but notice the star ruby necklace she wore around her neck. "Stay away from Nick" the girl ordered. "excuse me?" Skylar asked stunned. "I said stay away from Nick. Him and I have, well , an arrangement and if you mess that up I will make your life a living hell" she warned and walked away.

Skylar turned back to her locker, shaken and was trying really hard not to cry when she heard a husky voice say "Don't let Faye scare you". Skylar turned to see Nick standing there expressionless watching as Faye and the shorter girl walk away. "Well she is kind of scary" Skylar admitted and Nick laughed. 'Oh yeah especially when you end things with her and she just doesn't get it" he started to say and stopped himself. Skylar didn't know what to say to that. She quickly turned back to her locker and smiled to herself so he couldn't see. So he was single with ex issues sounded like every guy she had ever met. She didn't mean to giggle out loud as she closed her locker and turned to Nick. "What's so funny?" he asked she just shook her head "Nothing I still can't believe how different this place is" she said as she started walking. Nick stated walking with her. She just couldn't understand why. She wondered if he was bi-polar or something the way that he was hot and cold towards her. Nick took a pack of cigarettes and his keys from his pocket and he paused when he saw Laurel, Sean and the two big goofy guys waving at him by the front door of the school. "see you later" he said and he hurried off.

Skylar shook her head. Her mom wasn't kidding about how strange the people around here were. As she headed outside she noticed Nick and his friends talking on the side walk directly in front of her parked car. They were oblivious to the fact that the silver mustang was hers and that she was standing close enough to hear everything.

"Faye said she saw you staring at her all day" one of the goofy boys said "Just curious Chris. Aren't you guys?" Nick responded. Laurel shook her head "You need to be careful Nick, we all do. It's bad enough she is in our economics group ". "Yeah where are we going to do our project? We can't do it at my house what about you guys?" Sean asked turning to Nick and Laurel who both shook their heads. "That's my point. This is just too close for comfort and everyone is on edge now" Laurel said and Skylar just stood behind a tree and listened. "Do you think she is one of us?" the other goofy kid asked. Nick shook his head "I don't think so" he started to say and was interrupted by Laurel "exactly so we need to stay as far away from her as possible which will be easier for some of us" she said glaring at Nick. Skylar, on the verge of tears started walking towards her car when she got to the group she said excuse me and they parted and she walked right through the middle of them. She undid her alarm, opened the door and threw her purse and backpack in the front seat. She started the engine and put the top down. "Nice car" she heard Nick say and she didn't say anything back. She just gave him the evilest look she could muster and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the feedback. Hope you like it. This story is just coming quickly for me so updates should come fast. I have not forgotten about my other stories I promise I will update those at some point in the near future.**

**As always, I need to thank my dear friend L for all his support, feedback and suggestions. My stories would not be what they were if it wasn't for you xox**

**I don't own TSC**

**Xoxo H**

When Skylar got home she was still feeling uncomfortable and fidgety. She hated feeling like that. She could not for the life of her figure out what she did to make the most popular kids in school hate her so much to the point where they were appalled to be out on a group project with her. Normally when she was feeling like that she would either go for a run or call her best friend Maggie for a little retail therapy. They would put a dent in their credit cards at Bergdorf's and follow it up with dinner at Tao. Shopping was out of the question considering the real shopping was over an hour an hour so she chose to go for a run. She put on a pair of running pants, a tight tank top and her running shoes. She went into the bathroom, washed the makeup of her face and pulled her hair back in a ponytail before heading out the out the door. She stretched out on the front porch then she was off.

Running was a release for Skylar, she did her best thinking when she was running. She headed down Crowhaven Road towards town. She ran passed the creepy old cemetery and just ran. This town was so small she didn't have to worry about getting lost and it seemed safe enough where she didn't have to carry pepper spray with her. As she ran she thought about all the events of the past year that led her to New Salem. Her father's crash and the way she acted out after that. She couldn't deal so she ended up partying all the time and became the paparazzi's favorite socialite. She hated that. The only thing she loved about being in New Salem was that no one was taking pictures of her commented on her many moves. She couldn't remember the last time she had been the butt of a joke on a late night talk show and she was grateful for that. She was thankful to no longer living in a fishbowl but at the same time she missed it. Her life may have been a mess but it was far from boring. Though she was grateful that no one in New Salem seemed to know or even care who she was, after the day she had she really wanted to go back to New York, move in with Maggie and her family and finish her senior year at Preston but she would not leave her mother. Maggie sighed and she made it to the center of town. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Diana and another girl with chestnut hair leaving the coffee shop and Skylar's thoughts shifted. Diana waved but Skylar did not wave back. Skylar was angry and hurt at what she had overheard when she was leaving school. She remembered the look Diana gave her and her thoughts went to a handsome face with mahogany eyes. She couldn't shake Nick's face from her head. She was not sure why there was such a pull there when he clearly did not want to be around her. Maybe that was it. She was so used to people wanting to be her friend that the way the Club had treated her was a very foreign thing to her. She didn't know how to handle it yet she felt connected to them in a way she could not explain. It was not jealousy or the longing to fit in. It was something else, something far greater than what she herself could even comprehend.

Skylar turned around and headed back towards the bluff. She ran up the hill and the burn in her legs made her run that much harder. She ran passed the cemetery and up the bluff but this time she passed her house and ran up Crownhaven Road. She was not paying attention to anything other than making to the end of the bluff. When she got to the end she slowed down and when she stopped she bent down, put her hand on her legs and panted for a minute. She was so concentrated on breathing she had no idea what she was standing on until she looked down. She saw ash and burnt wood and the place smelled like a combination of smoke and death. She got a very weird feeling _I wonder what happened here_ she thought to herself. She was startled by a voice, her own voice which seemed to answer her own question out loud _You will learn all in due time once you heed the call_. Skylar was shaken up by how clear her voice sounded. It was the strangest thing she had ever experienced and she couldn't shake the feeling that this was just the beginning of strange.

She took a deep breath and walked down Crowhoven Road towards Marsh. She looked around at all of the houses, there were so many different types of house- one was in the shape of a backwards T, one was huge with columns in front, a few were boarded up, there was a beautiful yellow house and Skylar was trying to figure out who lived where when her thoughts were interrupted by loud rock music coming from a garage of one of the more run down houses on Crowhaven Road. She looked and saw Nick standing over a skeleton of car, his hair looked metallic black from sweat and she could see a smear on grease on his toned bicep. She started walking towards her house when she heard a voice "Skylar! Skylar! Wait!" it was Nick. She took a deep breath, stopped and turned to him she wanted to say something but she couldn't. She was afraid if she said something her insecurities would show and she was too proud for that. Nick knew that she had overheard them and he needed to do some damage control but he was taken back at how pretty Skylar really was. She had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen, high cheek bones and Nick wondered why she would hide herself behind the globs of makeup she had worn to school to school that day. He also noticed she had a slamming body- she was thin and athletic and he had to stop himself right there. She was an outsider, though that hadn't stopped him before when he just wanted to hook up or someone to party with, but, there was something different about Skylar, something special. Nick was not one to get all wrapped up in girls, in fact the only girl he ever had true feelings wasn't an outsider. He knew that the group would have huge issues if they saw him even standing there with Skylar. He was deep in thought and Skylar just stood there staring back at him. She tried not to get lost in the building curiosity that was coming across his chiseled face or the thoughtful look that was in his eyes. She was so upset at the way Nick and his friends had treated her that day but that was lost just for a moment. She shook her thoughts away "Well what do you want Nick I don't have all day I have homework to do you know" she said with an annoyed tone. Nick wrinkled his brow and ran a hand through his dark hair "meet me at the library in the morning a half hour before school, we can start the business project" he said. She looked at him like he had two heads "nah that's ok. I will do my own research and you and your friends can put it in with whatever it is you do" Skylar said in monotone way trying so hard not to break. "skylar" Nick went to say but she interrupted him "look Nick, I get it. I am new here, I am definitely out of my element and it is obvious that certain groups don't want me around which is fine. To each their own, right?" She paused waiting for Nick to continue but he couldn't. He could tell by the depth in her eyes that it really did bother her but he didn't want to hurt more than she already had been. Her coldness and I could care less attitude reminded him so much of himself that the connection he felt started to grow. Skylar took a deep breath and continued "Despite what people think, I am not the shallow ditz that I am made out to be". "I don't think you are ditz" he admitted quietly "and I don't think you are shallow either". Skylar's eyed widened at the tenderness both in Nick's eyes and expression. Skylar didn't know where it came from but suddenly she felt courageous and bold "So then what's the problem then, I know there is one, I am not stupid you know" she said coldly. Nick just shrugged "I'm sorry" was he could say. For some reason he wanted her to know the truth about who or what he was but he knew he couldn't. The only outsider that knew the truth was their ally, Sally and that was by circumstance not by choice. Skylar was tired of it all her. She hadn't even been in this town for 2 days and she was over it already. "See you in school then" she said as she turned to walk away "what about the library?" Nick asked again "maybe" she smiled a half smile and walked away.

_What the heck was that? _She thought to herself. She was even more confused than she had been earlier. This hot and cold game that he was playing was getting old really fast. She could tell that he was hiding something but what she wasn't sure. Something inside of her knew that she wouldn't have to dig deep to find the answers. The connection was feeling stronger by the minute and to be honest, it scared her.

When she got to her house she heard voices coming from the back porch. It was her mother and a blonde woman she didn't recognize "After all these years, faith, what brought you back?" the woman asked. "I just had a feeling, something inside me was telling me it was time to come back" her mother answered. Skylar stayed where she was and just listened. "Old habits die hard" the woman giggled before taking a deep breath and asking "does she know?" she asked. Skylar heard the fear in her mother's voice "Not yet. She needs to be open to it and she is still very bitter about moving here. I could tell she had a bad day by the way she just came home without saying and word and went right out for a run". The other woman laughed "apple doesn't fall too far from the tree" Skylar's mother laughed "not at all definitely more from the Todd tree". Skylar wanted to know what the heck her mother was talking about and why she was talking about her to a stranger. "hopefully she will be guided to where she needs to be soon, you have always had the best sight even after everything that happened. You're instinct to come back here could only mean one thing" the women said solemnly "the circle is in trouble". Skylar shook her head. What were they talking about she wondered and what was so important about her mother bringing her here and what sight? She knew she couldn't ask her mother about it because she didn't want her mother to know she had been eves dropping. She got a glass of water and decided to go outside and say hello to her mother and find out who this strange woman was "Hey mom" Skylar said as she walked out the back door. "Hi hunny I want you to meet someone. This is my oldest friend, Amelia Blake" her mother said "Hi" was all Skylar could say. "Wow I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You look just like your father" Amelia said. Skylar just smiled "How was your first day?" Amelia continued. Skylar shrugged looking at her mom" It was alright. Definitely different from Preston". "My daughter is a senior too, Cassie Blake" Amelia said. Skylar thought for a minute and an image of a short girl with light brown hair popped into her head. "Oh yeah she's in my Chemistry class" was all she could say. The only thing she knew about Cassie was that she seemed cozy with the red headed boy and that she was friends with Nick and them. Skylar was feeling uncomfortable "I'm going to go shower and start my homework" she said to her mom "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Blake" she said and walked into the house.

Skylar went upstairs, took out her contacts and ran the shower. She left the hot water wash away the sweat from her run but it didn't wash away the feeling of dread, of an inevitable change that seemed to be looming on the horizon.

When she got out she put on a pair of sweats and t-shirt and her glasses and sat at her computer. If she was going to meet Nick in the morning she needed to be a little prepared. She did some basic research of places that would be good for an auto body shop. She printed out pictures and made a spreadsheet of costs. When she was done with that, she wrote her poem for creative writing and did her math homework. By the time she was done it was dark and she was hungry. She went downstairs just as her mother was putting dinner on the table. Skylar's eyes widened at the hug grilled chicken and goat cheese salad. Her favorite. "Oh mom this looks fantastic" she said as she got herself a glass of water. "here try this dressing, Mrs. Blake made it with herbs from her garden, it was my favorite growing up" she said handing her small glass carafe. The dressing tasted so good. Just a small meal with her mom made her feel better. "Bad day?" her mom said. "It was alright. We will see how tomorrow goes. I was thrown into a group for an economic project and I don't think they like me very much. I am supposed to meet one of them at the library before school" she said. Her mother just smiled "once they get to know you, the you behind the fancy clothes, they will love you" her mother smiled. Skylar finished her meal in silence, went upstairs and went right to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys like this chapter. **

**Anything Secret Circle related is not mine. All other characters are mine**

**Xox H**

The next morning Skylar woke up in plenty of time to go meet Nick before but she decided not to. She still felt angry and confused and she thought that if she stood him up she would get some sort of revenge. Skylar got ready for school and dressed much more casual then the day before. She decided to go with a teal tank top underneath a thin black V-neck t-shirt, skinny jeans and flip flops. She put her contacts in, ran a flat iron through her hair and decided not to put so much make up on. She had think layer of blush to accentuate her cheek bones and a little bit of eye liner and mascara to make her eyes pop. She tied her hair back in a loose pony tail and she smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked cute and comfortable. It felt kind of nice not to have to do herself all up for once.

When she got to school she parked right in front of the building, shut off her ignition and took off her sunglasses. She put them in her bag and when she looked up she noticed Nick standing against the building talking with a girl whose name she didn't know but recognized as a friend of Sally's. All of a sudden Skylar started to feel extremely jealous and she couldn't understand it. She was baffled by how this place had changed her so much in such a short time. She was never the jealous type and if a guy wasn't interested in her she would just move on to the next. There was never a shortage in the guy department though she never let any of them get too close. Just then she was startled by a knock on her window. It was Alex. She got out of her car and smiled. "good morning" he said. "morning" she replied. "Did you do all your homework?" Alex joked as they walked towards the building together. "Easy peasy" she smiled "Really? I had a hell of a time with my biology homework" he grimaced. As the two continued their small talk and headed up the front steps they passed Nick. From the corner of her eye she saw him turn his head, watching them as they entered the building, a look of disgust was apparent in his eyes.

Alex walked Skylar to her locker. She liked Alex. She was cute, athletic and funny. "I saw you running through town yesterday" he said. Skylar shrugged "yeah I love to run. Great way to clear my head". Alex laughed "now what does a pretty girl like you have on her mind that requires clearing?" he said in a flirtatious way and she couldn't help but giggle. It had been a while since a guy flirted with her like that. Skylar blushed and shot him a coy smile. The warning bell rang "I better get in there" she smiled. "Lunch in the library?" he asked. "Sure" she smiled. It was nice to have the attention. "see you then" he smiled and headed down the hall.

When she got into her Chemistry class Nick was already there turned around talking with Cassie and the red-headed boy whose name she remembered as Adam. Nick was aware of her presence but did not turn around as he was seething with jealousy over seeing her with Alex. It made him feel uncomfortable, vulnerable and out of control and he hated feeling like that. The emotions started rising when he heard Sally's voice "Hey Skylar want meet for lunch to go over the decorations for the bonfire? She asked "I can't I'm having lunch with Alex in the library: she said smiling shyly. Sally squealed as the final bell rang and everyone took their seats and faced forward.

She noticed there were bunson burners, test tubes and beakers filled with clear liquids on all of the lab tables. "OK class. You are going to take 30ml of solution a and put it in the test tube. Then pour it into solution B when it starts to bubble" all of a sudden a hand shot up from the front of the room "what are the solutions and what happens when we pour it in?" a blonde girls asks. The teacher chuckled "it is your job, based on the outcome, to tell me what the solutions are made of. Now everyone put on your safety glasses, turn on your burners and begin".

Skylar put on her safety glasses and turned on the burner as Nick grabbed the test tube to measure the solution. There was some chatter coming from around the room and the teacher did not stop it. Sally quickly turned to Skylar "he likes you , you know" . Skylar looked puzzled and Nick started to look angry "who?" she asked. "Alex duh" Sally giggled. "oh" was all Skylar could say. "Well, do you like him?" Sally said eagerly. Skylar shrugged "yeah I guess I mean I don't know him that well". Sally would not stop pressing "I think he's going to ask you to the bonfire. Will you say yes if he asks you?". Skylar smiled at the thought of having a date to her very first dance at her new school "Sure" she smiled and all of a sudden she heard a crack and looked to see Nick's hand bleeding with a small pile of glass under his hand. Did he just crush the test tube? She thought to herself.

"Mr. Armstrong, get to the nurse's office now. Ms. Greene, go with him, make sure he gets there" the teacher sounded annoyed. Nick shot up so fast and hurried out of the room Skylar had to practically run after him. When they got into the hall she hollered to him "Nick wait up" she said and he slowed. He was nervous and tense and bewildered by the fact that his jealousy and anger cause him to break a test tube. "Let me see it" she said and Nick shook his head. "Come on Nick, don't be a baby" she smiled and took his hand and as she started to examine it she felt a deep warmth coming from his hand. As she turned his hand over and she saw the deep gash in his palm and the strangest thing started to happen. His tan hand started to glow and the blood flow stopped abruptly. Both her and Nick just stood there, their mouths gaping open. She dropped his hand fast "what just happened?" she whispered, the fear all over her face. Nick needed to gain composure quick for all he knew he healed himself which had never happened before and he didn't know a witch could do that. "I guess it wasn't that bad, You know kind of like a paper cut, they look and feel bad at first, but then 5 minutes later you can't even remember where the cut was" he said trying to save himself. Skylar just shook her head "I guess" she didn't buy it but she wasn't pressing it. "I'm taking the rest of the class off" Nick said coldly and took off down the hall. Skylar shrugged and as she headed back to class she couldn't help but think _did I just heal him?_ The voice that she heard at the bluff the night before, her own voice answered her question clear as day "YES".

Skylar just stood in the hallway for a moment and tried to make sense of what just happened. This couldn't be real. Despite what the voice said there was no possible or logical way she could have healed Nick. She tried to brush it off in her mind agreeing with what Nick had said about it being like a paper cut but there was no way. The cut was way too deep and should have required stitches. Maybe she was just over reacting, she wasn't referred to as a drama queen at times for no reason.

She went back to class "Did Mr. Armstrong make it to the nurse's office alright?" the teacher questioned her. Skylar was never a lot of things but a liar was not one of them. In fact, when people would lie or fabricate stories she would be the first one to call them out on it. She took a deep breath and the sudden urge to protect Nick was stronger that her hatred for lying "Yes Mr. Murphy. By the time we got there the bleeding has stopped I assume he will be back any minute with a bandaid" she started to ramble. This is why she didn't lie but Mr. Murphy just said "OK take your seat you can finish the lab with Miss Blake and Mr. Contant" he instructed.

Skylar turned her chair just in time to see Cassie looking at her phone. Cassie passed her phone over to Adam and gave her a puzzled look, and gestured toward Skylar. _Oh crap_ Skylar thought _Nick is going to tell everyone what a freak I am. _She started to feel the heat permeate through her entire body. She was so nervous that she couldn't stop the sweat from coming. She was trying so hard not to be visibly shaken but she knew she failed when she heard Cassie say "Skylar are you alright?". "Um yeah just not feeling to great the sight of Nick's bleeding hand made me a little queasy" she lied again. Skylar just watched as Cassie and Adam finished up the lab as she thought about Nick. She was wondering where he was, what he was doing and most importantly who he was talking to. _No one would believe him anyway. Stop being so ridiculous you did not do what you think you did. The cut looked worse than it was_ she thought to herself, took a breath and felt a little better. She was being a little on the ridiculous side. She shook her head just as the bell rang and she got up to go to her next class. She noticed Cassie and Adam were already gone. They flew out of there so fast which Skylar thought was strange but she just blew the thought off.

When Skylar go into the hallway she spotted Nick talking with Diana, Cassie and Adam. She couldn't make out what he was saying and though the look on his face revealed no emotion, she could tell he was shaken by how fast he was talking. When he spotted her, he froze. Skylar took a breath and started walking faster towards her next class. She could feel four sets of eyes on her and when she got close of enough to the group she heard Diana say to Nick "Do you think she will tell anyone?" Skylar did not stop to see Nick's reaction. When she got to her next class she felt relief. She would not have to see him till right before lunch and then she would be having lunch with Alex.

That morning everything went smoothly. No weirdness whatsoever. By the time fourth period rolled around, she was feeling fine and confident. She had convinced herself that she was already overreacting yet the nerves of having to be in a group with Nick and his friends were starting to come through. When she got into class Nick, Laurel and Sean were already seated. She looked at Nick "How's the hand?" she smiled an awkward smile trying to make it seem like what she thought had happened was no big deal. He held up his palm to show her the bandage "almost good as new" he said with a straight face. Skylar just nodded and the class started. Mrs. Moore smiled cheerfully "Ok so what you guys need to give me for Monday is a business name and elect your officers". Skylar's hand shot up. "Yes Ms. Greene?" "how realistic do you want this?" Skylar asked. "I am not following" Mrs. Moore said. "Well when starting a business it's always best to go to the Department of State website and do a search to see if the name is available and usually there is a $5 charge for that. So should that be included in our budget?" Skylar asked and as Mrs. Moore was about to answer she continued "Also, there are charges for the Certificate of Incorporation and the company binder so should be including that too? There could also be notary charges and if you have someone do the papers for you there is a charge for that as we. Should all of this be included?" Mrs. Moore along with the rest of the class was shocked. Laurel looked at Sean and when she looked at Nick she noticed a small smile across his face. "Well I see someone really did have a hand in creating those companies and charities I have read about" Mrs. Moore said and Skylar froze. She knew it would only be a matter of time before people started to recognize her or found out who she really was, she had just hoped it would take a little longer. She heard the murmurs of her class mates and noticed Nick looking at her sideways. She felt the redness rise to her cheeks and felt like a deer in headlights. "Ok settle down" Mrs. Moor instructed "And to answer Skylar's questions no you don't have to do a name search but yes you have to research the fees for the Certificate of Incorporation and fill out the application. The blank forms are in your binder. Those should be completed for Monday as well. Now you guy can use the rest of the class to strategize or come up with a name". Skylar smiled and turned her chair to face Nick and the group. "How do you know all of this?" Sean asked, wide eyed. Skylar shrugged "I have some experience" she mumbled. Nick could see that Skylar was uncomfortable and he had a sudden feeling that he needed to take that away from her, to protect her in a sense. "Well we are lucky you are on our team. Here Laurel look at this" he said passing the binder that he had opened to the blank forms. Skylar looked at Nick thankfully. He just shrugged though curiosity flooded his eyes and his mind. _Who is she? And why am I feeling so drawn to her?_ He thought to himself. He looked at Skylar and studied her as she started brainstorming names with Laurel. Her bright green eyes, her dark hair, her high cheek bones, she was beautiful, but Nick could tell she was hiding something by the way her long hair fell just over her left eye and how after Mrs. Moore had asked her that question, Skylar hadn't looked anyone in eye. By the end of the class their group had not decided on a name and Skylar was eager to get out of there and get to the library to meet Alex.

When the bell rang Skylar bolted out of the class and to her locker. She noticed Nick at his locker, putting on his leather jacket and taking a pack of cigarettes out his pocket. Faye and a girl with a very petite girl approached Nick "Are you coming? You are the one who called this meeting?' the short girl said. Skylar couldn't help but notice how tiny she was. She has short dark spiky hair and a pixie-like face. "Relax Deborah. I am just going to have a cigarette then I'll be there" Suzan shrugged and Faye shot Skylar an evil look as Nick walked away. "I am going to figure out what that girl's deal is if it kills me" Faye said to Deborah through clenched teeth. "oh this is going to be fun" Deborah flashed Skylar an evil grin and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows and overall support of this story and my other works posted on this site. **

**This chapter is dedicated to L. Happy birthday my friend and my muse, I hope you like it **

**I do not own the secret circle. **

**Xox H **

As Nick headed out the front of the school and Skylar headed towards the library to meet Alex, Faye and Deborah made their way into the back room of the cafeteria where their friend Suzan was sitting, reading US Weekly. "What's your deal with her, anyway?" Deborah asked Faye with a knowing look "Oh come on Deborah, you see how her and Nick look at eachother" Faye responded. "Who?" Suzan said peeking over the top of her magazine. "The new girl. Skylar Greene" Deborah answered. "Hmmm. That name sounds so familiar" Suzan wondered out loud rubbing a hand through her wavy red hair. She had a concentrated look on her face "Don't hurt yourself" Faye teased. "Ha Ha" Suzan said popping a Twinkee into her mouth. "Oh my god!" she mumbled as food sprayed from her mouth "Eew Suzan!" Both Deborah and Faye giggled. Suzan swallowed and flipped through her magazine " I knew it sounded familiar. Look!" she said gesturing over to the other girls. As Faye peered over Suzan's shoulder the evilest grin she could ever muster appeared on her face as she looked at the _Who Wore it Best _section and sure enough there was a picture of Skylar and it said _Socialite Skylar Greene at the Labor Day Fashion Cares Charity Lunch at The New York Public Library in a sage green Burberry London pleated dress_. Faye and Deborah's mouths dropped and Suzan took out her phone and started typing. "Oh my she has over 50 thousand twitter followers" She explained.

"Who does?" Adam said as he walked in with Cassie and Diana and sat down at the table startling the girls. The three looked at each other and Faye so "Oh one of the Real Housewives you wouldn't know her". Deborah and Suzan took that a cue to keep their mouths shut. Deborah smiled as her thoughts drifted to all the ways Faye could possibly think of sabotaging Skylar.

As everyone started to enter the back room Diana looked around "where is Nick? It's not like him to say much let alone call for a meeting" she said. Cassie shrugged "I have no idea but I am worried about him. He hasn't been the same since…" her voice trailed off. She didn't want to say much more. After her and Nick had broken up he had changed. He was still cold and withdrawn; however, he had taken withdrawn to the extreme. He started becoming more defiant and agitated whenever there was circle business to attend to. She lost count of how many times Doug and Chris had to leave the meetings to go get Nick who reluctantly would come never on time and sometimes up to an hour late. She noticed he even withdrew from Deborah, his cousin a bit. It was no secret that Nick hated magic. For a brief time after he found out that his parents passed away doing something brave and honorable, he seemed a bit lighter but that was short lived.

Finally Nick entered with Doug and Chris and took a seat between Sean and Melanie. "Hey" he said monotone and everyone could see how uncomfortable he was.

"Hey? Really Nick? You called a meeting just to say hello?" Faye snickered. Diana shot Faye and look and Faye knew not to push it. She relaxed back into her chair and Diana said "What's going on Nick?"

Nick shifted in his seat, his brow furrowed and his mahogany eyes had urgency in them. He sucked in a breath and said "I think I have the power of healing" he said in barely a whisper with disgust in his voice.

"What do you mean you think you healed yourself?" Diana asked with calm in her voice. She could sense how uncomfortable this was for Nick. She knew that he was not thrilled about being a witch and being forced to be in the same room with Cassie all the time, never having a chance to heal, just made it that much harder for him. It was a feeling that Diana knew all too well as when she gave up Adam so that he could be with his destiny, his one true love, Cassie, she herself was never given time to heal. She knew what it felt like to watch the person you loved, love not you but someone else. Though it was never said between them, Nick and Diana had an understanding, a bond between them that no one else in the circle had. Whether it be a look, nod or a soft smile Nick knew Diana was on his side and that made being part of the Club tolerable for the most part. There were times, such as this, that he hated being around them. He hated having to count on them or anyone for that matter for help and support. Nick was a true loner in a sense. Never fully a part of, always on the outskirts.

Diana looked at Nick and nodded. Nick took a deep breath "In Chemistry this morning I must have grabbed the test tube too hard because it shattered in my hand causing a deep gash in my palm" he lied. There was no way he was going to tell everyone that his jealousy is what cause him to break the tube. If he told them whole truth that would make him vulnerable and though he had known these people, with the exception of Cassie, his entire life, he would never let them see that side of him. He was often viewed as strong, quiet and withdrawn yet was the voice of reason many times. He didn't say much, when he did, people listened. The walls that he had built around himself over the years have never faltered. He never let anyone fully in and in Nick's mind, if he talked to them about how baffled he was over whatever this thing with Skylar was, those walls that had become such a huge part of who he was would come crashing down and he did not want that. He wanted to stay on the sidelines letting people know enough and not everything. The only person who ever came close to breaking through to him was Cassie yet he never fully let her.

Nick lifted his hand and removed the bandage. He flexed his palm so the group to see his palm. Aside from the course skin and callouses, which were nothing out of the ordinary for a mechanic, his hand was normal. No gash. No Cut. No Scar.

"Oh my gosh" Cassiee cried as she ran over to Nick and examined his hand, flipping it over and looking at it closely. " I saw it happened. There was blood everywhere" she explained "Yeah it looked rally deep" Adam interrupted "I was sure you were going to need stitches".

"How is that possible?" Laurel wondered out loud.

Nick just shrugged "No idea. Only logical explanation is that like Faye and Cassie can just get a fire started I can heal things, well at least myself"

"Wait. Didn't Skylar walk you to the nurse's office? Did she see what happened?" Adam asked and Nick tensed up. He had a sudden urge to keep Skylar out of it, to protect her but from what he didn't know. "Yeah she was there and yeah she saw" Nick tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He did not want to tell them that she touched his hand and was hoping he could keep it to himself but when Diana said "Nick you need to tell us exactly what happened" he knew he had no choice.

"Skylar was asked to walk me to the nurse's office and she stopped me and made me let her look at my hand. When she flipped it over it was bleeding profusely then out of nowhere my hand started to glow and the wound healed right before our eyes" Nick admitted in quick, hushed tones.

"There is no what that she could have done it" Faye seethed.

"Maybe she is one of us" Chris said and Nick shook his head but Diana spoke what he was thinking "Impossible. She does not come from a line of witches".

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked "Her mom did grow up around here and is still friends with my mom"

"What if she tells someone?" Deborah scowled her thin lips pursed in a scowl.

Nick shook his head again. He needed to convince them that she did not do this. For some reason he a trust is Skylar, blind faith that she would keep his secret "I honestly do not think she would tell anyone" he said.

"Are you sure? You barely know her" Melanie chimed in.

"I agree with Nick but I think we should keep an eye on her" Diana said softly.

Nick sighed "If we are going to go all PI on her than I think one person should do it. We don't want her to become suspicious and the last thing we need is another outsider knowing our secret" Nick said in an effort to hide the fact that he knew she was already suspicious after the conversation they had the night before.

Faye stood up and tossed her raven hair "I will be more than happy to take on the daunting task of trailing the new girl".

"Absolutely not!" Diana, Cassie and Nick all said at the same time. Nick noticed the evil gleam in Faye's amber eyes and knew she was up to something. It was unsettling to him that after how much time has passed that Faye just didn't get it. She thought that when he and Cassie had broken up their arrangement was back on and since Nick told her she was wrong, the first time, Faye had been doing everything aside from jumping him which turned him off big time.

"I think you should do it" Laurel said to Nick. "Me? Why?" Nick trying to sound annoyed.

"You are her lab partner and you are in her economics group, it gives an excuse for you to talk to her, do some digging without being obvious" Laurel replied. Nick wanted to say something smart still anooyed over the fact that it was partly Laurel's fault that Skylar overheard them talking about her.

"Yes!" Diana said cheerfully "It makes perfect sense". She smiled softly at Nick and he groaned as her got up from his chair "fine I'll do it".

"Where are you going?" Faye demanded.

"To the library, maybe I can catch her before lunch is over" he said over his shoulder. He was done with the Circle for the day so he hoped. As he headed up to the library, he tried to keep himself calm. He didn't want his explosive jealousy over Skylar having lunch with Alex get the best of him.

Nick entered the library he scanned the tables that were nestled in between the rows of books and spotted Alex and Skylar sitting at a table by the window. He walked up to the table just in time to hear what he didn't want to hear.

Alex fidgeted in his seat, his nerves getting the best of him. He cleared his throat to get the attention of Skylar whose face was buried in the latest copy of Cosmo. She looked up at him and smiled. "Well since you are helping Sally with the decoration, why don't you and I go to the bonfire together" he whispered. Skylar smiled at him her green eyes sparkled "I would love to but I can't. I am going to be late. I have something I have to do out of town that is going to take up most of my day so I can't even help Sally decorate" she said. Nick sighed and almost felt bad for Alex whose face was covered in disappointment though he was trying hard to hide a smile. "Just make sure you save me a dance for when I get there" Skylar smiled and looked into Alex's eyes. Alex just said "Ok. I got to go". "Alex" Skylar pleaded "Ah it's ok Skylar I have to catch up with Tim before algebra" he said trying to force a smile "see you later" he said and left so fast that Skylar didn't even get a chance to say good bye.

Skylar ran her hand through her chestnut hair and noticed Nick out of the corner of her eye staring at her. _Crap._ She thought to herself. _I hope he isn't going to talk to me about what happened this morning. _

Nick walked to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down. Skylar didn't say anything. She was perplexed. She was not sure what his was going to say or more importantly how she would respond. "What's up Nick" she said casually. "Eh just wanted to know about the economic project" he said rubbing his forehead. "What about it?" she answered dryly though her palms were sweating. "Well we have a lot of work to do before Monday" he said trying not to notice the on her face. He knew she was remembering the conversation she overheard. Skylar sighed, trying hard not to meet his mahogany eyes with her jade ones. "Fine. Here" she said handing him an overly stuffed folder. "What is this?" he said as he opened the folder sifting through the papers "All my research and copies of the Incorporation forms. There is spreadsheets of costs so far as well" she said coldly. "Why are giving this to me?" Nick asked though he already knew the answer. Skylar rolled her eyes and ignored his question as she put her magazine in her bag, picked up her phone and purse and got up. "Just use whatever you guys need, just make sure you put my name on it along with the rest of the group so I get credit for the work I did" she said as she started to walk away. "Skylar wait" Nick said quietly. Skylar turned to him, put her on her hip and tossed her hair. Nick almost laughed at her dramatics. "Look, you know your stuff. We would really appreciate it if you would help, maybe explain some of this stuff to us" Nick smiled a half smile. Skylar has started to hate when Nick smiled only because it was so infectious and for that brief moment she wasn't upset with him and she wanted to be. She wanted to keep her distance especially after the events that took place during chemistry. She smiled back and groaned "fine. The only day I have free this weekend is Sunday. Can you all be at my house at 1PM?" Nick said "Yeah I will make sure everyone can make it". "See you later" she said as she walked away but Nick got up and started walking right next to her. When they got into the hallway she pulled him into the stair well. "OK what the hell is this all about?" she said with anger in her voice. Nick stepped back and put his hands up like he was surrendering. He was trying not to smile at the way her nose wrinkled when she was mad. Nick was being more obvious then he thought. He could kick himself for following her out of the library "{what do you mean?" Nick said trying to be innocent. "Oh come on! I am not stupid! I know you guys don't want me on your team so why all of a sudden do you want me around when you can get all my work without dealing with me personally?" she snapped. Nick froze. He had no idea what to say without giving everything away. Whenever he was around her he had an urge to not only protect her from his secrets but let her in on them which startled him. He thought for a moment, staring at the beautiful girl in front of him whose deep eyes were filled with hurt. "I meant what I said before. We need you on our team. I guess we don't play nice with new people, sorry for that" was all he could say. He expected Skylar to relax but she didn't. She was a lot stronger than he or anyone in the Circle could have even thought. "Oh come on Nick, I am not stupid. This has nothing to do with economics and EVERYTHING to do with Chemistry" she was practically yelling. "Nick put his hand on her shoulder and she instantly calmed down from the warmth of his said and the roughness in his voice "keep your voice down. It does. I just need a favor ok?". Skylar couldn't respond with words. She was at a loss for words at how him mahogany eyes seemed to lighten, even soften up a bit. "Just don't tell anyone about that ok?" Nick asked. The urge to protect Nick was stronger than she had felt so far but there was a new urge. She had the urge to hug him, to hold him and she couldn't understand why and then reality hit her. _He thinks HE healed himself_ she thought to herself. She finally relaxed and smiled at him softly and squeezed the hand that had the bandage on it and let it go. She needed to say anything. Nick knew that his secret would be safe with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**And so it begins…..**

**I don't own the secret circle**

**Xox H**

Nick gave her a quick smile and left the stairwell without saying a word. Skylar just stood there stunned. She was relieved that it wasn't her yet puzzled at the same time. She knew that he wanted her to keep his healing hand a secret and she would. She wasn't sure why but that feeling of wanting to protect Nick was growing at an overwhelming rate. She wondered why. She wondered what other secrets he was hiding behind his mahogany eyes. She shook her head and thought to herself _It doesn't matter. _ She went to open the door to the stairwell and her own voice echoed through her mind _It matters more than you realize._ Skylar shook her head to shake the voice and the eerie feeling she got. _I haven't even been here a week and I already need a trip to New York_ she thought as she exited the stairwell.

The rest of the day went smoothly, even when she told Sally that she wouldn't be able to help decorate but she would be happy to help out with the decorations and mapping out the booth placement. They decided to meet at the football field after school then head over to the coffee shop to go over the plan.

After her last class Skylar put her books in her car and headed to the football field. As she was entered onto the field she noticed Alex walking towards her with an ice pack on his face. "Hey Alex what happened?" she smiled sympathetically. Alex stopped and shifted uncomfortable on his feet. Skylar could tell her was still upset that she turned him down for the bonfire. "Tim can't throw" he grumbled and Skylar giggled. Alex shot her a look and Skylar smiled again. "Let me see it" she said. Alex removed the ice pack from his left eye and his eye was already turning different shades of purple. "Ouch" Skylar said and though she was hesitant, she was curious so she lifted her hand to Alex's face and gently stroked his brow bone "does it hurt?" he voice cracked. When she touché Alex nothing happened. She didn't feel the warmth she had felt when she touched Nick and when she removed her hand Alex's eye was still black and blue. Alex smiled wide "It feels better now". Skylar smiled a shy smile. She liked Alex and the way their lunch had turned out bothered her. There was an awkward silence and Skylar grew bold. "Hey I want you to know that I really want to go to the bonfire with you but since I can't, are free tomorrow after school? Maybe we can go to Perko's and grab coffee of something?" she said sounding confident. Alex looked a little surprised, however, he liked Skylar and wanted to get to know her better "like a date?" he teased. Skylar giggled and said "sure". "I have practice till 4:30 so how about we meet at 7? Hope the black eye won't freak out" he laughed. Skylar said "7 is fine just think of it as a battle scar!". Alex laughed a belly laugh "If Tim stays on the team I am going to end up in traction". Skylar spotted Sally by the bleachers jotting things down in a note book. "I got to run Sally is waiting for me. Feel better" Skylar said as she turned to walk away. "See you tomorrow" Alex smiled. "I am looking forward to it" Skylar smiled. She was looking forward to it. She liked Alex and he seemed to like her. They had a lot in common and he was easy on the eyes. His darkish hair, hazel eyes and boyish smile not to mention he was tall and athletic which were all things that appealed to her.

As she approached Sally she decided to keep her date with Alex to herself. She wasn't ready to open up to anyone just yet. The only true friend she had was Maggie so she was definitely going to call her later on but was going to leave the Nick story out of it. Skylar was still feeling like protecting Nick was a top priority which caused her some confusion. She was going on a date with the most eligible bachelor at New Salem high yet the most mysterious boy at the school was at the forefront of her mind. Even though she really believed that it didn't matter what had happened with Nick she had a gut feeling, especially after hearing the voice, it did matter.

Sally and Skylar walked the length of the bleachers and get on idea of where the booths should go. The custodial crew showed them where the bonfire was going to be set up. Skylar was excited that it was going to have a classic carnival feel. The thought of cotton candy and a ring toss game made her really happy. She just hoped she would be back in time to fully enjoy it.

Sally and Skylar walked from the school into town and sat a booth towards the front of Perko's Coffee Cup, the local coffee shop and a popular spot amongst her classmates. They went over their lists and Skylar took out her laptop and made Sally a quick spreadsheet. Everything had already been ordered they just needed some streamers, balloons and a helium pump. After they took care of that, the football players starting coming in after practice, the cheerleaders followed.

Tim approached their table "Hello ladies" he said trying to be smooth. Tim was a big guy. Round but solid with dull brown eyes and a goofy grin. "hey Tim, how's your throwing arm?" Skylar joked. Sally scooted over and Tim slid in the booth. 'You heard about that already?" he said with wide eyes. "yeah I ran into Alex as he was headed to the nurse's office" Skylar admitting being sure to leave the date out of it. "What happened?" Sally said. "according to Alex and his newly purple eye, Tim can't throw" Skylar giggled. "Not again" Sally laughed. Tim just shrugged then a voice said "He may not be able to throw but he is one of the best blockers in high school football" Skylar looked up to see Alex, his eye was pretty much swollen shut. "Here sit down" she said moving over. "Oh Alex that looks like it hurts!" Sally exclaimed. "Just stings a little but it will be fine. Just bummed that I have to sit out the opening game" Alex admitted. The four of them just sat and talked about school and the bonfire. They asked her some questions about New York and she was careful not to give away too much. She still wasn't ready for anyone to know who she really was. "Where are you going Saturday that you can't make it to the bonfire on time?" Sally asked. Skylar froze for a second. If she told them exactly what she was doing for sure her true identity would be all over school and she really wanted people to know her before they judged her. "I have to take care of some family stuff in New Hampshire with my mom" She answered, omitting the real reason for their road trip. They were talking about movies and music when Skylar's phone buzzed. There was a text from her mom reminding her that she had to come home and make a few calls to get ready for New Hampshire. "That's my mom. I have to get home" Skylar said. They all got up and said their goodbyes. They all offered to walk her back to school where her car was but Skylar declined. "it's a five minute walk. I will be fine" she smiled and left.

When she got home her mom was putting dinner on the table. "How was your day?" Faith asked smiling at her daughter. "it was interesting" Skylar giggled. "In what way?" Faith smiled. "Well Alex asked me to the bonfire and since I am not sure what time we will be back from Louden, I had to decline so we are going out for coffee tomorrow after dinner" Skylar's green eyes lit up and Faith frowned. "Are you sure about Louden honey?" "Yes. I am sure. I am my father's daughter after all" Skylar said trying to reassure her mother "Mom, I will be fine. I have been doing this ever since I could remember besides I have Billy and Jeff and they won't let anything happen to me'. Faith just shrugged. "OK then. Don't forget to call Billy after dinner. Find out what time we have to be there. If it's really early we may have to leave Friday night" Faith said. Skylar smiled. She was nervous and excited for what she was about to do, though she knew after Saturday everyone in New Salem High would know who she really was.

The next day, school flew by but it was a weird and creepy day for her. She felt like she was being watched. She had the instinct that her every move was being analyzed and that really freaked her out. She tried to shrug it off as paranoia but it seemed that wherever she went, someone in the club was not too far away. In Chemistry they had a pop quiz and an impromptu lab which Nick and Skylar aced. They made a good team but she wasn't going to tell him that. After their conversation the day before, Nick was different, distant even yet her need to protect him was stronger than the day before.

After Chemistry, walking to her next class, Faye was walking in towards Skylar in the opposite direction, gave her an evil grin and purposely brushed against her. It was creepy and made shivers travel up Skylar's fine. In the bathroom, Diana was there. Again in the hallway Deborah and Suzan. During lunch which she had with Alex, Sally and Tim, Nick stood against the wall, arms crossed just staring at her with a disgusted look on his face.

It was pretty much like that all day an when she went to her car to leave at the end of the day the entire club was outside talking and when they saw her they all watched her get into her car and drive away. Her instinct was right. She was being watched but why? She had no idea what was up with them except for the fact that Nick's hand healed by itself. She knew it was a strange thing, a gift even but she wasn't about to tell anyone. Who would believe her anyway? She thought about talking to Nick about it but changed her mind. She vowed to herself that she would never bring it up again and try to forget about it all together. The only problem was she felt a deep need to go see him, check on him in a sense, make sure her was OK but she didn't understand why.

When she got home she took out the Economic Binder and looked at the page where everyone had their telephone numbers hand written. She decided to send out a group text to Nick, Laurel and Sean. _It's Skylar. I won't be around this weekend so I wanted to confirm Sunday 1pm my house. _She hit the send button and went upstairs to get in the shower. She was excited for her date with Alex. She was looking forward to being able to go out with a guy or even her friends without flash bulbs in her face every five minutes.

When she got out the shower her phone was buzzing. She had 4 texts 3 group replies from Nick, Laurel and Sean all saying OK and then there was a separate message from Nick _Are you going to the bonfire tomorrow?_ Was all it said and she paused for a minute. He was either going to ask her to go or he was finding out so he can have his group of friends stalk her. Neither one had her pleased. Sure it would be nice if he asked but like she did with Alex, she would have to turn him down. She texted Nick back _Yes going away for the day tomorrow so I will be late_. She clicked send and quickly regretted it. She felt like she gave him too much information. All she needed to tell him was yes but her gut was telling her that he needed to know she was going to be late. This was getting to be too much for her. This unexplainable pull with him was just wearing at her. Here she was about to go on a date with Alex and Nick was who she was thinking about.

She quickly got dressed and pulled a floral duffle bag from her closet and packed for New Hampshire. She had to be up and ready to meet Billy by 7:30 AM so her mother decided that they would leave after her date with Alex and stay overnight. Her mother wanted to leave earlier but Skylar insisted. She didn't want to have to turn him down a second time. She didn't want to take the risk of missing out on getting to know him and for the first time she felt like a real teenager. Despite her feelings of not fitting in on the first day, she felt like she was and her insecurities were starting to fade a little which was a new to her and she liked it.

Skylar made a salad and ate alone. Her mother was working late at the hospital so Skylar was left to fend for herself. She wasn't much of a cook but she could cut up left over chicken so she was fine with a chicken salad. She flipped on the television to the Speed channel and was looking at her twitter timeline when she got a mention from Maggie. She finished her salad and called her best friend. She told her all about her new room, her new school and her date with Alex which was fast approaching. "So you are headed for Louden tomorrow? You sure you are ready for this?" Maggie asked her bubbly voice clouded with concern. Skylar sighed "Yes. This what he would have wanted". Skylar could hear Maggie smiling through the phone "Then I will see you in two weeks". 'What?!" Skylar exclaimed with excitement. "I wouldn't miss for the world, Skylar. I You went through a lot to get to where you are. I am so proud of you" Maggie said softly. "Thanks Mags you are the best! Can't wait to see you" Skylar choked trying not to get emotional. "Me too! It's almost 7 you don't want to be late for Alex" Maggie teased in a sing song voice. Skylar said goodbye to Maggie, grabbed her purse and headed into town.

She was grateful she got a parking spot right in front. She headed into the coffee shop and the first person she sees was Faye who was sitting in a booth towards the front with Deborah, Suzan and the Henderson twins. _ This is what sucks about small towns the people you can't stand are everywhere you are_. Faye noticed Skylar and waved at her obnoxiously. Skylar didn't have time to respond as she saw Alex waving at her from the counter. "Hi" she said as she approached Alex, his black eye more prominent then it was the day before "Hey what can I get you?" he smiled. "Caramel Mocha latte double shot of espresso" she smiled. "Oh you go hard core" he teased. Skylar just shrugged a coy smile "Why don't you grab a booth and I'll bring the drinks over when they are ready" he smiled. Skylar took the booth farthest from the front, as far away from Faye as she could get. Alex came over moments later with two very large mugs of coffee. They immediately started talking about everything, movies, music and New York. Alex was really looking forward to the bonfire "it's my favorite school event" he smiled, his hazel eyes sparkling. "I have never been to a bonfire bummed I am going to be too late to see them light it up" Skylar admitted. "So what's going on at Louden that you have to miss it?" Alex asked boldly and Skylar, who was mid sip of her latte, almost spit the coffee drink out. She paused and leaned across the table and whispered "You know?" "I don't know what is going on at Louden which is why I asked but I do know who you are" Alex admitted quietly. "oh" was all Skylar could as she tried to stop the lump from rising from her throat and the tears spilling from her eyes. "I don't think anyone else has put two and two together yet and if they did, no one seems to care about who you were back then" Alex tried to reassure and reached over for her hand. She let him take her hand and as he stroked the back of her hand he said with sincerity "I know that you have been through a lot. I don't care what you did in your past or who your father was. All I know is who you are right now is pretty great and I really hope you will give me a chance to get to know you better". Skylar nodded and squeezed his hand "Thank you" was all she could say. It was close to 9 when Alex walked Skylar to her car. "Thank you for the coffee I had a really nice time" she said shyly. "Me too. Maybe we can go out again sometime?" Alex said shifting on his feet trying not to let his nerves show. "I would like that" Skylar said in barely a whisper. Alex leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and Skylar got into her car. She rolled the down the window "thank again see you tomorrow" she smiled "Don't forget you owe me a dance" Alex laughed "You got it" Skylar smiled and she drive away.

About an hour later Skylar and her mom were in the car almost to New Hampshire. Skylar had told her mom all about her date with Alex and Faith was happy to see how comfortable her daughter was starting to get in New Salem. Faith, of all people, new it was a magical place she just hoped that Skylar would embrace it just as her father had done. Skylar's phone buzzed and it was a text from Alex _I am so sorry to bother you with this but I though you see it. Obviously someone DOES care who you are. If you to talk I am up _and there was a link to an unofficial New Salem High blog. The Post was titled _Who Is the REAL Skylar Greene?_ The photo attached was one of a drunken Skylar giving the camera the finger and Skylar's heart sank. She read the short post _If you want to know the answer be at the bonfire tomorrow night. It will be quite revealing_. It was posted by the name One of The Twelve.


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Belated Birthday to me! I wanted to post this on Saturday but too much going on! Hope you like this Chapter! **

**Thanks for the reviews and follows! Not necessary but always appreciated! I write because of how much I love these characters! It makes me warm and fuzzy knowing that my readers love them just as much as I do!**

**Xoxo Heather**

**I don't own the secret circle **

Skylar was seething. What was Faye planning to do at the bonfire and how could she stop it? Skylar was trying so hard not to cry in anger as she did not want to tell her mom what was going on and then a face popped into head, a mysterious face with deep mahogany eyes. Nick. _ Don't know what Faye has up her sleeve but if you don't stop it I am going to expose you_ she hit send and then immediately regretted it. That feeling of wanting to protect Nick was stronger than her anger but Skylar was fighting it. She was hurt. Nick was the indirect cause of the hurt and if she had to hurt him back to stop her own secrets from being exposed she would. Her phone immediately rang; she looked down to see that it was Nick. She hit ignore and sent him another text _I don't want to talk to you I just want this taken care of. You owe me_ she hit send again, the guilt mounting. _What are you talking about?_ Nick replied and Skylar sent him the link to the bog. _What does this have to do with me? _Nick texted back which made Skylar's anger rise. _Everything. You are the reason she is doing this. Make it stop or everyone will know YOUR secret too! I am not going down alone _she hit send and sunk into her seat. The guilt and remorse were winning over the anger. She knew it wasn't totally Nick's fault he did not put a gun to Faye's head and say do this at least she didn't think he did. She was in a place where she finally was feeling like she fit in and all of that would be gone within the 24 hours. Who she was public information; however, she didn't want it flaunted. She resented herself for giving herself the reputation she had that would follow her around forever. She wasn't that person anymore though it seemed no one, except maybe Alex, believed that, which is why this trip to Louden was so important. She needed to redeem herself not to the public but for her dad. She needed to do something he would be proud of. The last year was spent with paparazzi, alcohol and lawyers and being jokes on talk shows, they even did a not so flattering skit about her on an episode of _Saturday Night Live_.

Skylar leaned back and closed her eyes. They were almost at Louden and she was exhausted. Being there was going to strange as the last time she was there was almost year ago- the day of her father's accident. She was feeling irritated and uncomfortable and could not wait to just take a hot shower. As her mother pulled off the exit, Skylar's phone went off. It was Alex _Just making sue you are alright _it read. Skylar smiled. It was nice to have someone that genuinely cared about who she really was and not her persona. _I am hanging in there. I will see you tomorrow _ she replied.

When they parked and got up to their apartment which overlooked the track Skylar dropped her bags and went over the sliding glass doors and looked down over the mile long oval track of the New Hampshire Motor Speedway and sighed. She just stared out the window fighting back tears trying so hard not to remember the last time she was there.

It was almost a year ago and she was in the pits, with headphones on listening to her dad and his crew. _It's getting loose _she remembered her father's words so clearly _Pit if there is a caution if not do you think you can make it? _Billy her father's crew chief questioned. _Either way I am good on points so long as I don't wreck_ her father joked. Skylar remembered getting a sick feeling in her stomach a feeling of dread. She climbed up to Billy and talked into his microphone _Dad _she said _Sky baby what are you doing on her _she could hear the smile in her dad's voice _Pit. You need to pit_ she pleaded. Her father laughed _my little girl always worried about her old man. I will be fine honey. See you at the finish line _he said. Skylar sighed she knew that there was so use is asking him to stop again. After all she didn't get her stubbornness from her mom. _Alright daddy I love you_ she said and he father spoke the last words she would ever hear from him _Love you too princess. _ Two laps later there was a huge wreck ahead of him she heard he fathers spotter _Huge wreck at three go low go low go low _and then the radio cut out. Her and her mother rushed over to see her father's car in flames. She fell to her knees and the rest was a blur.

Skylar took a deep breath and turned to her mother. "It is so hard being back here" she choked "harder than I thought". Faith walked over and hugged her daughter "You don't have to do this you know" her mother whispered. Skylar pulled from the embrace "You don't get it mom, I may not have to but I really need to. I need to do this for me, for you and especially for dad. I cannot let him be remembered for dying in a wreck. He needs to be remembered for his life and not his death" Skylar said sternly. She stopped watching the pre-race shows because it seemed every time there was always a clip of her dad's crash. She wanted that to change so she decided to change it herself. She had the support of her mom, Billy, Travis another driver who was like a brother to her and Travis' crew Chief Jeff. Her father was loved throughout the entire racing community and everyone was excited about what Skylar had decided to do to honor her father.

Nick had been working on his car when the texts from Skylar had come through and he was pissed. Nick was never one to embrace magic and resented the fact he was born into something he had no part of. He was so mad at Faye and he was also upset with Skylar. Skylar knew that he wanted nothing to do with Faye so why would she expose him? _It's the only leverage she has. Who can blame her _he thought to himself and shook that thought away. Nick, never one to get hung up on anything except the old Mustang in his garage, was bothered more by the possibility of Skylar betraying his trust more than anything else. Faye he could with. He knew how to handle Faye he had been dealing with her his entire life. Skylar was a different story. She was on outsider who knew a part of his secret and he liked that. He wanted to trust her yet he couldn't understand why. He may have been upset by what Skylar had threatened yet the urge to protect her from Faye was stronger than his anger.

Nick knew that his friends were at Cassie's watching a movie. He had opted out as the sight of Cassie and Adam all cuddled up together still irritated him. After the last text from Skylar, he threw down the tool that has been in his hand so hard it clanked on the concrete floor bounced up and hit the side of the car. This just caused his blood to boil over that he lit a cigarette, stormed out of the garage and stomped up to Cassie's house at Number Twelve. When he got to the backwards T shaped house, he just walked right in the front door without knocking. Walked into the living room where the only light was the flash from the horror movie his friends were watching. He shut the TV off and flipped on the light. "What the hell" Deborah cried. "Why don't you tell me cousin, I know you had something to do with this" Nick was agitated and everyone immediately straightened up.

Diana got up and walked towards Nick. She went to place her hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. "Don't touch me" Nick snapped. "Sorry. Why don't you just tell us what's going on" Diana said backing away. Nick looked through his phone pulled up the blog and passed the phone to Diana. "Oh my goodness" Diana breathed. "What is going on?" Adam said walking over to Diana and taking Nick's phone. "yeah because of her little stunt" Nick said looking right at Faye "Skylar threatened to expose what happened to my hand. Tell everyone that I healed myself". "Faye! How could you?" Cassie cried. Faye just sat where was and shrugged "How could I not? She's such an easy target". Diana read the blog out loud in response to the puzzled looks on everyone else's faces. " Faye you risked exposure" Diana said "You need to fix this". Faye got up "Nah I'm not done having my fun" she pushed passed Diana to go leave and Nick grabbed her by the collar of her shirt "You take that blog down and leave her alone. I mean it Faye! I want nothing to do with you so you are going to take it out on an innocent outsider? Are you serious?" Nick was yelling and pulling at her shirt so hard Chris and Doug had to pull him off of her. "Oh she is far from innocent" Faye said and left, followed by Suzan. When Deborah went to get up Cassie blocked her "Deb, don't do this. You guys did this to me and look at how that turned out". Deb shrugged "She's an outsider so there's no chance of her joining our circle so there is even less of chance for her to become my friend so I have nothing to lose. At least we have a little excitement" and she left.

"Diana, we have to do something. What if Skylar exposes us? What if Faye hurts her? What if Faye uses magic on her?" Nick, who was never one to get flustered was talking a mile a minute which caused the remaining members of the group to look at him sideways. "Nick, do you really think Skylar would do that to you?" Diana asked. "My gut is telling me that she won't but if Faye takes this any further than who knows" he said. "I don't think she would either" Cassie agreed "but I think all of us need to keep an eye on Faye tomorrow. We all know when she has her mind set on something there is no turning back". Diana went to open her mouth and Nick interrupted her. "Don't tell me that she has good in her Diana. I am convinced that girl is evil" he said and walked out the door.

As Nick walked back to his house he contemplating on trying to call Skylar. He knew she didn't want to talk to him but for some reason he wanted to talk to her. On the one hand he wanted to defend himself on the other hand he wanted to comfort her, protect her, tell her everything was going to be ok but he couldn't do that. He would do what he could to protect her at the bonfire he just hoped that Faye wouldn't take it too far.

The next day Nick got up early. He couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen. Everyone always said that Cassie had the best sight but Nick's sight was just as good if not better than Cassie's, she just vocalized her thoughts and Nick didn't. Nick was trying not to worry too much about Skylar and listen to his gut which was telling him that she would keep his secret. His mind wandered as he realized that he had no idea what secret she was trying to keep Faye from revealing. Nick was in his garage working on the old Mustang, listening to the Speed channel that was on the tiny television he had on top of one the tool chests. He wasn't paying attention until her heard her name. "We are joined with Faith and Skylar Greene the daughter and wife of the late NASCAR legend Todd Greene who passed away last year in a wreck at this very track". Nick rushed over to the TV and turned it up. He listened and watched intently as Skylar, who was wearing A Todd Greene Racing T-shirt and sunglass spoke about a charity race she would be hosting in 2 weeks on the one year anniversary of his death "I want my dad to be remembered for how he lived his life, not for how he died. My dad was the kindest, funniest and most generous person I have ever known so with the help of my mom, Billy Brown, Jeff Roberts and Travis Trekk we put together The First Annual Todd Greene Charity Race which will take place in 2 weeks right here at New Hampshire Motor Speedway. We have the support of many of the drivers, most of which who are driving for charities that my father supported". The host asked her about who was driving and she rattled off the names of some celebrities and NASCAR's top driver "Wow that's quite a lineup" he said. "It sure is. Tickets are on sale now through . What's unique about this is that we have it set up that you can choose which charity your ticket purchase goes to" Skylar explained. "And what charity will you be supporting?" the host asked. "All of them" Skylar joked "Seriously though I wish I could support them all but the one that I will be driving for is Wheels for Will which is a charity that my father and I started that provides transportation for people that were injured in car accidents". The host gasped "Did I hear you right? Are you driving in the race?" Skylar smiled "We are taking the 93 car out of retirement just for this race and I will be behind the wheel". Nick's mouth flew open. He could not believe that he didn't put two and two together. Nick was a race fan and knew of Todd Greene in fact that was one of favorite drivers. "And mom, how do you feel about your daughter following in her father's footsteps?" the host asked "I am very proud of her. Nervous of course, however, as everyone knows we had a very tough year and I believe that this is just what we all need to turn a bunch of negatives into one big positive" Faith smiled as she put her arm around her daughter. The host thanks them for joining them and the show went to a commercial. Everything started to make sense to Nick- how Skylar knew about the business stuff and her subtle interest in cars. It also explained why she was cautious of people and a little withdrawn, after all her knew all about being withdrawn and the effect of losing a parent though he had lost both. Worry washed over Nick. He was worried about Skylar driving in the face going 140 miles per hour around the high banked oval of the New Hampshire Motor Speedway. He wanted to stop her. To tell her not to do it but he wouldn't dare. He could tell by the look on her face that she was determined and he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't listen even if he expressed concern, if she even talked to him ever again. Nick was baffled as to why his mind was so preoccupied with a girl, an outsider he barely knew. He shrugged his thoughts off and went back to working on his car. He made it a point to get done early so he can get to the bonfire early to get a good eye of the layout so he could keep an eye on Faye. Maybe he would even ask Sally if he could help her. He chuckled at the thought of what her reaction was.

Nick drove the short drive down to the school and arrived at the bonfire about 15 minutes before it would start. He noticed Cassie, Adam and Diana hanging streamers by the bleachers and he went over to them "where is everyone?' he asked scoping out the field. "Deborah, Suzan and Faye are nowhere to be found and they aren't returning our texts. Everyone else is here though" Diana said with a worried look on her face. "That's can't be good" Nick mumbled and he looked around again just in time to see Chris and Doug attempting to start the bonfire themselves. When Chris grabbed the big container of lighter fluid Cassie gasped 'I got it as usual" Nick rolled his eyes and went over to his friends. He was too preoccupied keeping the twins' shenanigans down that he didn't notice Faye, Suzan and Deborah come in each holding a stack of papers. The walked over the bleachers and put the papers underneath the first row and went over to help Diana. When Nick saw them he went over to them "No trouble tonight alright?" he said looking at Deborah who just smirked at him.

"Deborah, please we cannot risk exposure just leave her alone. She knows too much already" Diana pleaded.

"oh there is going to be exposure just not ours'" Faye said under her breath. 'What was that?" Nick asked his dark eyes narrowed. "Oh nothing" Faye said and walked away, Suzan and Deborah in tow.

Nick was worried. He knew that Faye wouldn't back down and he knew that Skylar would be walking right into the firing squad. The only way to get them to stop would be to use magic and with the rule that they had, not using magic on each other without permission, he knew he better not. He would be the one risking exposure and that could start a war within the circle. Nick was leaning on the goal post, just watching everyone. He watched his friends dance, he noticed Alex and Sally talking by the cotton candy machine and he noticed the smiles he was getting from the outsider girls. Normally he wouldn't mind the attention, he would flirt a little bit then walk away, always leaving them wanting more but he wasn't in the mood tonight. There was only one person he wanted to see. Skylar.

Skylar pulled up to the school and found a spot towards the back of the packed parking lot. She adjusted her mirror so she could see herself in the rearview. She fixed her hair and put on some lip gloss but nothing could hide the worry and anxiety from her face. She took a deep breath, grabbed her bag and headed towards the football field. She got closer she relaxed at little bit. The music was blasting and it looked like one big carnival.

As she entered through the gate Alex immediately spotted her. He ran over to her and grabbed her hands and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked. "yeah I'm fine" she smiled. "Good! Come on Sally and them are over there" he dropped one of her hands and held the other tight as he led her over to his group.

Nick watched as Skylar walked with Alex, hand in hand and even though it angered him to see her with him, he had to keep watch. Make sure Faye didn't do anything stupid and he had to keep his anger in check, after all he did not want a repeat of the test tube.

Faye noticed Skylar over by the popcorn machine and gestured towards Suzan, who retrieved the papers from the bleachers. She chuckled as she handed Faye and Deborah a stack and they proceeded to pass them out. Skylar was unaware of what was going on and enjoying herself with Alex and her new friends. Alex led her onto the dance floor and they danced and goofed around, she was having a great time. Little did she know that this would be the night that defined the rest of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**2 days in a row with an update! Yeah I know it won't last so enjoy it while you can hahaha Seriously though, this is coming quickly again and definitely have another update soon next chapter already started!**

**I do not own the secret circle **

**Xox H**

Nick was walking around keeping his eye on things when he noticed more and more people looking at a flier and taking out their phones. As he observed he noticed people looking and pointing at Skylar and he got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Skylar was oblivious to her surroundings. She was having fun dancing and flirting with Alex. As the night went on, she started to like him more. She was able to be herself around him and that was quite refreshing.

Nick started walking towards her and was intercepted by Chris and Doug "Yo buddy you are going to want to see this" Chris said handing him a flier as Doug handed him his phone. Nick looked at the flier in horror. There was picture of Skylar from a magazine or something next to a picture of mug shot with the title _Who Is The Real Skylar Greene?_ On top. It went on to describe an incident in which Skylar got arrested for running down a paparazzi with her Range Rover. There was a link to a You Tube video on the bottom. Nick took Doug's phone and hit play. His dark eyes widened and the 10 second clip showed Skylar, who seemed to be intoxicated, run over a guy with a camera head on. "Where is Faye?" Nick said loudly as he practically threw Doug's phone back at him and he took off. He noticed Skylar looking at the flier, horror on her face and tears in her eyes. She stood next to Alex, fists clenched at her sides and she spotted Faye who was giggling with Suzan and Deborah as they watched the entire high school react to Skylar's exposure. "Incoming" Deborah said as she spotted both Nick and Skylar coming at them from difference directions. "This way" Faye said as she headed around the field towards the old science building.

When the girls got to the building they headed inside and up the stairs to the library portion where there were book cases and shelves filled with old books and dusty beakers. "Fay, I know you are up there" Skylar yelled as she headed up the stairs gripping the incriminating flier in her hand. When Skylar reached the room she saw Deborah, Faye and Suzan standing on one side of the room all three with their arms folded and smiles of satisfaction on their faces.

"What the hell is this?" Skylar asked waving the paper around charging towards Faye. Faye just smirked "The truth" Faye said rolling her amber eyes. "Actually, it's not the truth" Skylar tried to fight the tears "Why would you do this to me?' she asked finally. "I told you that there would be problems if you didn't stay away from Nick" Faye said in a matter of fact tone.

"Leave her out of this!" Nick yelled as he climbed the last step. "Oh Nicholas you know I can't do that" Faye sneered. Skylar lunged towards Faye. Faye lifted her hand and the flier that Skylar was holding turned into a ball of fire. Skylar dropped her hand out of reaction, though she felt no heat from the flames and when she looked at her hand it was perfectly fine. Faye, whose arm was still stretched out started pulling it in and the fire ball followed until it was just hovering over her hand.

Skylar gasped in complete terror "How did you do you that?" she mumbled as she backed away. Nick took slow, deliberate steps towards Faye "Faye, that's enough! You are making a huge mistake" he warned his arms up in surrender. Faye laughed though to Skylar it sounded more like a cackle. "Oh there is no mistake" Faye said as pulled her hand with the fire ball above it back and threw it directly at Skylar's chest. "No" Nick yelled simultaneously as Skylar screamed a bold curdling cry. She tensed up, closed her eyes and was prepared to get burned by the raging ball of fire. She opened her eyes just enough to see the fire ball just inches from her body and then the fire ball bounced off of Skylar and hurled itself back at Faye with lightning speed, grazing her face and landing on her shoulder. The smell of burnt flesh and cotton permeated the air. Faye cried in pain as everyone else just stared at Skylar mouths gaping open.

Suzan bent down to look at Faye who had severe burns on the side of her face and on her shoulder "what have you done?" she yelled looking at Skylar but Skylar couldn't say anything "I..I..I.." she started and then she felt Nick grab her arm "Come on let's get out of here" he said and she shrugged him off turning back to Faye. Skylar was glad that Faye's plan backfired and as she turned to leave she heard that voice in her head, her own voice, stern and steady _You need to fix this_ the voice said and Skylar shook her head as if he was silently answering she turned back towards the stairs, pushing Nick out of the way trying not to pay attention to Faye's cries _You must help her. It is your destiny_ the voice said louder. Skylar was torn. Faye deserved whatever was coming to her yet Skylar had an overwhelming sense that she needed to protect Faye, to help her and she was disgusted by that. She paused for a moment and turned back towards Faye. "Get away from her!" Deborah cried. "Relax Deborah, just let me see it" Skylar said calming pushing Deborah out of the way. Faye looked up at Skylar afraid that she would do something else to her instead Skylar placed one hand on the side of Faye's tear stained face and the other on her shoulder, where the fabric was smoldering and burnt into the flesh. Skylar closed her eyes and felt a deep warmth. Not as dominant as it was with Nick but warm nonetheless. She opened her eyes in time to see Faye's face and shoulder glow and ignored the gasps of Deborah, Suzan and Nick as Faye's charred skin healed right before their eyes.

Skylar got up feeling dazed and exhausted. She walked toward the steps and nick followed "what the hell was that?" he said. "I don't Nick just leave me alone" she said with no emotion. "Skylar" he said as she started running down the stairs and he ran after her "Skylar will you wait we need to talk about this" he shouted as they got out side. He had reached her and grabbed her arm. "There is nothing to talk about Nick now leave me alone!" She yelled as she pulled her arm from his grip.

"Skylar!" she heard Alex's voice and ran towards it when she reached his arms she clung to him. "What did you to her Armstrong?" Alex said then he pushed Skylar back to look at her 'Did he hurt you?" Alex asked glaring at Nick. Skylar looked back at Nick with the desperate need to protect him "No not at all in fact Nick helped me deal with Faye" Skylar lied. Nick was sure that she would expose them that he had to stop his mouth from dropping open. Alex looked at Nick and then at Skylar "You sure?" he asked skepticism filling his voice. "yeah I am sure" Skylar said clutching his hand trying so hard not to break. She looked over at Nick and heard voices coming from behind them. She turned to see Diana, Cassie and the rest of Nick's friends. She just looked at them with wide eyes "Skylar are you alright?" Diana asked and Nick answered for her "Faye tried something with her. She is just shaken up" he said not wanting to say what he had to say, feeling the jealousy rise "Alex, why don't you get her home. We will take it from here". Alex nodded and he turned Skylar towards the parking lot. Skylar looked back at Nick, confusion clouding her mind. She walked with Alex in silence trying to wrap her mind around everything. When they got the lot Alex started walking towards his car and she stopped. "No Alex I am Ok to drive. I can get myself home" She said. "Are you sure?" he asked. Skylar nodded, leaned up and kissed him on the cheek "positive. I will talk to tomorrow" she said and headed to her car.

On the short drive home realization hit her. The strange kids from Crowhaven Road had some kind of powers and so did she. She healed Nick. The fireball repelled off of her and back to Faye. She healed Faye. She was confused as to why this was all happening. Then the conversation she had overheard her mother having with Mrs. Blake came to mind. Why did her mother bring her here? She had no idea but she was determined to find out.

Skylar took a deep breath as she pulled into her driveway. She noticed her mother's car in the driveway and the lights on in the front room. She got out of her car and realized she was still shaking from the events that had just taken place. Her mind wandered to Nick. She had known there was more to him but should never have fathomed that the more would be something so farfetched as having some kind of magical powers.

She shook her head and walked through the front door. "Mom, I am home" Skylar called as she headed towards the back of the house and into the kitchen where her mother was pouring herself a cup of tea. "You are home early. How was it?" Faith said as she turned to her daughter. Faith gasped as she saw Skylar's red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. Skylar was visibly shaken. Faith rushed over to her daughter "Are you ok hunny? What happened? Here sit down" she was frantic and pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and Skylar sunk into the seat. "Here" Faith said placing a cup of hot tea in front of her daughter "Its chamomile and lavender it will help relax you now tell me what happened."

"Mom, can I ask you something without you getting mad" Skylar said in a soft, distant voice. Faith looked at her daughter puzzled "um sure" she replied trying to sound soothing. "Why did you bring me here?" Skylar asked blankly. "What?" Faith gasped. "Why did you bring me here to New Salem to dad's old house" she pleaded, desperate to know the answers. Faith took a breath and paused for a moment seeing the fear in her daughter's eyes. Skylar got a little louder "Come on mom, I overheard you talking with Mrs. Blake the other day! I deserve to know why you brought me here!"

"Something happened" Faith said as she watched Skylar's delicate hands shake as she lifted her tea cup to take a drink. "Yes something happened. Things have been happening since I first go here and I don't know what or why. I am so confused" Skylar cried and put her head down on the table. "Skylar, tell me what happened and I will explain everything to you" Faith said.

Skylar proceeded to tell her mother everything. Her first run in with Nick and the Henderson twins, what she overheard Nick and Laurel saying, her run ins with Faye and when she got up to the part where Nick tried to call her when they were in car on the way to New Hampshire he mother interrupted her. "You are talking about Nick Armstrong?" Faith said as something clicked in her mind. "Yes mom why?" Skylar said and Faith smiled. "I was very close with his father Nicky, as we called him, was my best friend growing up we even tried to date my freshman year of high school before your father and I started dated and before Nicky and Grace". "Grace? Is that Nick's mom?" Skylar asked. Faith sighed as she remembered all of the complications her friends had gone through "No Grace is Nick's Aunt who he lives with". "oh" Skylar said as realized how intertwined everyone on Crowhaven Road really were. "That's another story for another day….continue" Faith requested.

Skylar told her mother the rest of the story careful to remain detailed and not leave a thing out. "Mom, I healed Nick" Skylar said with urgency "He cut his hand and when I touched it glowed and healed. He should have needed to go the emergency room to get stitches. At first I thought Nick healed himself but after what happened tonight, I am sure it was me". "What happened tonight that has you in such a state" Faith said with sympathy. Skylar continued to tell her about what Faye did and how she was lead into the old science building. "and she turned the paper into a fire ball like magic and when she threw it at me it just bounced off of me and flew back at her and hit her in the face and shoulder" Skylar's heart started racing and she couldn't control the speed of her voice "It was like I repelled it and she was hurt mom. Grossly hurt. I could smell her burning flesh and I just wanted to walk away and leave her there. Let her pay for what she did to me" Skylar said through clenched teeth. She paused, drew a calming breath and sighed "but I couldn't. A voice inside me told me I need to fix it, to help her and as much as wanted to ignore the voice I just couldn't. I walked over to her placed my hands on her face and shoulder and guess what?" Skylar, asking a rhetorical question, not expecting her mother to interrupt her with an answer. "You healed her" her mother stated. She didn't ask, she knew.

Skylar's head sunk "what's wrong with me?". "Oh nothing is wrong with you hunny you have a gift" Faith smiled getting up and walking over to the cabinet above the stove. "A gift? How is this a gift?" Skylar was more confused now that she was a few hours ago. Faith retrieved a book from the cabinet and placed it on the table in front of Skylar. "What is that?" Skylar said eying the worn brown leather book with threads coming out of the binding. "This is your destiny" Faith said. "My destiny? What do you mean my destiny?" Skylar cried. "Nick, Cassie, Faye all the kids from Crowhaven Road are part of a circle, a coven" Faith whispered. "A coven? Are they vampires?" Skylar asked her green eyes about to pop out of her head. Faith chuckled " No hunny they are witches". "witches" Skylar repeated and the shook her head "Wait are you saying I am a witch?" Faith smiled "Ever circle has a Sentry, a guardian that protects the circle and it's magic, for Amelia's circle it was your father and for this generation, it's you."


	9. Chapter 9

**TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE SOON! Glad you liked the last chapter. Yeah need to give a thanks to L who helped me work out the Sentry idea! It's getting very interesting dontcha think?**

**I don't own TSC**

**Xoxo H**

"So what exactly is it that I am supposed to do beside heal people?" Skylar said skeptically. Faith laughed "Actually you can't heal all people. You can only heal where magic is involved". "Ok but magic doesn't work on me" Skylar said with a new realization. "No it doesn't because another part of your duties it to fight against the circle's enemies alongside the circle. You are a powerful asset because magic doesn't work on you which will give your circle the upper hand" Faith advised. "The circle has enemies?" Skylar asked trying to take everything in. Faith nodded "the enemy of Amelia's circle was a very old, very powerful and very dark witch named Black John. He was responsible for the deaths of most the parents of the current circle" Faith said as the horror of the memories flashed across her face "Where was dad? Couldn't he stop it?" Skylar asked with sadness in her voice. Faith shook her head "you should talk to Cassie about the enemies past and current she would be able to answer that better than I could". Seeing the look on her mother's face Skylar didn't push it. Faith sighed " the most important part of your job is to protect the magic. Do not let anyone know what the circle really is". "How am I going to do this?" Skylar cried as her shock turned to panic.

Anger started to rise within her. She did not want this life. She never knew magic to be anything other than fictional, something that is in the movies or in books, something made up for entertainment value. Faith saw the change in Skylar's face, leaned across the table and pushed the book towards her. "This will give you the tools you need to fulfill your destiny" Faith whispered. Skylar picked up the book, thumbing through the yellowing, worn pages. "This is your Book of Covenants. It is filled with information, incantations and helps you harness your defenses" Faith said cautiously. She watched as Sklyar pushed the book towards the middle of the table and lean back in her seat. "I don't want it" Skylar choked out as the tears started to fall. Faith ran her hand through her hair "I am afraid you don't have a choice".

Skylar was trying to swallow the sobs that were starting to form "What else is new. I haven't had many choices in my life so when the hell to get to decide what I do with my life?" Faith had expected Skylar to be angry, to resent her for bringing her to New Salem , for keeping so many secrets but she wasn;t prepared to see all of that written on her daughter's face. Skylar's eyes were blood shot, her hair disheveled, her hands shaking and Faith's heart broke.

"You know what the hardest thing is mom, I thought I knew who my father was and now I feel like I never knew him at all" Skylar yelled as she pushed back her chair, grabbed her bag and the book and stomped up the stairs.

Skylar threw her things on her bed, kicked of her shoes and started peeling of her clothes as she headed to the bathroom. She ran the hot water in the claw footed tub in her bathroom, poured some bath salts in and got into the tub. She closed her eyes and thought about everything that had went on since she moved there. Throughout everything there was one face that kept creeping into her mind. One that oddly brought her the most comfort. Nick. She started to feel an overwhelming sense of guilt for the text exchange they had the day before. She regretted the threats, the oldness she gave him and the looks of fear and disgust she shot at him. She didn't fear him and he didn't disgust her. She was afraid in general of what this new information about her life meant but felt the comfort in the fact that she wasn't the only one with a supernatural secret.

She got out of the tub, got dressed and heard her phone beep. There was a message from Alex _Call me when you can _it read. Skylar called him back and listened as he told her that there was a mixed reaction to what Faye did. Sally, Tim and Alex's core group of friends didn't seem to care. "There has to be more that a 30 second video" Sally had said to Alex and everyone agreed. There were people however who were disgusted and couldn't understand how she could do something like that. Skylar responded to Alex "Yeah there is more to it but I am not allowed to discuss it. I signed a confidentiality agreement at the settlement". "It's going to be ok. I guess you will know quickly who your real friends are and I know for a fact you have four" he said. Skylar smiled "thanks for everything tonight Alex. I really appreciate it". "Hey can you tell me what exactly happened with Faye? When I walked back to the field I saw her running towards the parking lot, her group of friends following her and yelling at her something about exposure" Alex inquired. Skylar paused. He urge to protect the group was so overwhelming it was causing her to shake "I would rather not talk about it. Let's just say I found out some dirt on her and we called a truce" she lied. "What kind of dirt?" Alex was curious. Skylar shook her head "I am not going to stoop to her level. She wanted to expose my past for whatever reason and that's fine. I will deal with it and move on. I am not going to retaliate. I am going to hold my head high and live my life the way I have been for the past few months". "You are a better person than I am" Alex chuckled "Ok well just wanted to make sure you were OK. I will see you on Monday". "See you Monday" she said and hung up the phone and went right to sleep. She was emotionally exhausted and needed a clear head before she could really take in the new found part of who she was.

Nick was standing in the back of his garage, smoking a cigarette listening to his friends bicker. "how could you do this Faye?" Cassie hollered. 'And you call yourself a lead of this coven?" Laurel questioned. "I saw we call for a vote right now. She's a risk. A liability" Adam shouted as he dropped Cassie's hand and headed towards Faye. He was intercepted by Melanie who had her book of shadows opened 'We can't vote no harm was actually done". "What do you mean no harm was done? She exposed to an outsider. She almost exposed us to the entire school" Adam's voice was getting louder. Nick stomped his cigarette out on the concrete floor of the garage and approached the group. "She's not an outsider" he stated and everyone got quiet. "What do you mean she is not an outsider?" Diana asked. Nick shrugged "She healed me, magic repelled off of her hurting Faye and then she healed Faye. She didn't use traditional magic so I do not know what she is I just know she is no witch and she is no normal outsider either". Everyone started mumbling to each other trying to figure out what this meant. "Will she out us?" Chris asked and Nick shook his head. He knew in is heart of hearts that Skylar could be trusted. He wasn't sure how but his inner sight was telling him that she was going to be someone of value to his circle and his instincts were right when Laurel spoke up "She's our Sentry". "Those are real?" Diana asked curiously. Laurel nodded and showed her book of shadows to Diana and Nick. It was picture of 12 witches being guarded by what looked like a knight. "what's a Sentry?" Sean asked.

"Every circle has one. It is a protector of magic. A sentry fights alongside a circle against their enemies and helps protect the secrets of the circle and the circle as a whole" Laurel answered. "If every circle has one, then who was our parents' Sentry?" Deborah wondered out loud. "Maybe it's a bloodline thing" Doug said. "That makes sense. I bet it was her mother given that she and my mom are still close friends" Cassie said. "Then why is my father dead if this so called Sentry is supposed to protect us?" Faye asked angrily. That was a question that no one could answer.

"Well what are we going to do about it? Do we tell her?" Suzan asked and Diana shook her head. "I don't know if any of us could approach her right now after what just happened" Diana shot Faye a look of disappointment and Faye just rolled her eyes. "I will talk to her" Nick said. "Laurel, Sean and I are supposed to go over there tomorrow to work on our economics project. I will go over a little early and text you guys when you can come" Nick said, knowing that it would be easier for Skylar if it was just a one on one thing, plus he had to protect her, help her, guide her. He didn't know why his gut was telling him that, however, he was more than willing to do it. Something was pulling him in Skylar's direction and he had no desire to fight it.

The next morning Skylar woke up, her eyes sore and her mind racing. She decided she needed to go for a run to clear her head. She would need to talk to the circle; well at least Nick and she had no idea what to say to him. She put on her running gear and headed downstairs. She went into the kitchen to grab some orange juice and noticed a not on the counter _Sky- Went to Boston for the day with Amelia. I figured you would need some space. If you need anything call. Love, Mom_. Skylar sighed. The last thing she wanted to was drive her mother out of her own house though a part of her was glad that she would have some to sort things out on her own.

Skylar headed out the door on her usual route past the cemetery, through town and that back up. When she reached Marsh she ran past marsh and back up to the top of the bluff where the burnt house was. She stood on the charred foundation and could not shake the feeling of dread or the smell of death of surrounded the place. Something was telling her that something very important and very evil happened there. She felt the need to know everything about went on with witches since the beginning of time. Who they were, what their enemies have been that way if the circle she was supposed to protect came into any danger, she could help them better. She took a deep breath and headed back down Crowhaven Road. As she got closer to Nick's house she heard the loud rock music coming from the garage. _It's pretty early for him to be blasting music like that_ she smiled to herself and something clicked. Just like she used running to think, Nick must do his best thinking while under the hood of a car. She stopped at the end of the driveway and just watched him for minute. He was under the hood, the sound of the wrench clanking was barely drowned out by the music. She contemplated going but was hit by a wave of nerves. Worried how he would react when he found out what she really was. She laughed to herself. What did it really matter? They had similar secrets now, the ground between them was becoming more common by the day and she liked that. Nick got a sense that someone was watching him and stood up straight just in time to see Skylar walking away. He thought about yelling for her to stop but couldn't he. He just stood at the edge of the garage and watched her as she walked towards her house. He wondered what she wanted and if she was going to be mad at him or worse afraid of him. A few minutes later his phone went off and it was Skylar. _Be here in an hour. We need to talk. _


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a Nick/Skylar only chapter and it is a good one! **

**Hope you like it!**

**I don't own the secret circle but all other characters are mine.**

**Xoxo H**

About an hour later there was a knock on Skylar's front door and all of a sudden her nerves went into overdrive. She knew she needed to have this conversation with Nick. Ignoring the situation, though sounded appealing, was not the best thing for her to do and she knew that. Her problem was that she didn't trust anyone in the circle that she was destined to protect except for Nick and she still did not quite understand why. She was not comfortable talking to anyone about herself. She was not one to let anyone see her for who she truly was except for Maggie and Travis. Her issue now was that she had no idea who she was. She knew who she thought she was but given the new information she had learned about her family, her destiny she was lost and confused. Her life had a taken a turn in a direction that she could never even have imagined and she wanted no part of it. She was hurt, she was angry and she felt an immense amount of guilt for taking it out on Nick.

Skylar took a deep breath and opened the door. She saw Nick standing there wearing a gray t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up that accented his biceps and she shuddered, Not because she was nervous but because of how handsome he looked. His thick spiky dark hair, the smooth tan features in his face and his mahogany eyes made her speechless. It was like she saw him in a different light all of a sudden and that scared her.

Nick shuffled on his feet "Aren't you going to let me in?" he smiled a half smile, noticing how green her eyes popped in contrast to the teal hoodie she was wearing, her dark hair pulled away from her face showing her milky skin and full lips, he looked down in embarrassment as he had never been caught up in a girl like this before, especially one he knew very little about.

Skylar didn't say a word she gestured him in, closed the door and he followed her towards the back of the house into the den. There was a huge TV, big comfy microfiber couches and fire place whose mantle was lined with picture. Nick was silent as he walked over the mantle which was almost a shrine to her father. There were picture of him in his race car, there was a pictures of him holding Skylar as a baby, there was picture of him and Fait standing next to his race car with Skylar in the driver's seat. As he scanned the pictures he stopped when he saw a face that looked familiar. He picked up the photo an examined it closely. It was of a group of teenagers sitting on a beach and the picture looked old. He made out Faith, Todd and Amelia and when he say his own mahogany eyes staring back to him he almost dropped the picture.

"Is everything ok?" Skylar asked as she walked over to him. Nick, who never liked people to see him vulnerable, just took the photo, walked over to the couch and sat down. Skylar followed as curiosity crossed her face. "I have never seen my parents before" Nick whispered as he studied the faces of his moth and father for the first time trying to fight back tears.

"Really? Why not?" Skylar was confused as she had tons of photos of her family and friends. She just didn't know that witches were superstitious and did not like their photos being taken. Nick just shrugged "Do you have any more?" he asked hopeful. "I don't know but I will ask my mom and I can make a copy of that for you if you would like" she said softly. Nick just nodded as he walked back to the mantle and put the photo back in its place. He was really taken back at how much he looked like his father, the dark hair and eyes and he noticed that he had his mother's smile. He sighed as he walked back to the couch and sat back down next to Skylar regaining his composure.

"Are you alright?" Skylar asked not even being able to fathom what was going through his mind. Nick brushed it off "I am fine more importantly how are you? After last night you must be shaken up and have a ton of questions" he said as the nerves took over his voice.

"I am alright. Just a lot to process" Skylar started and she turned to Nick and looked him right in the eyes "I am really sorry I blamed you for everything. I know it wasn't your fault at all I was just so angry and needed someone to blame".

Nick just smiled "It's all good. I knew you didn't mean it. I still cannot believe Faye did that to you…..well I can but still. She is just out of control sometimes. Diana says she has some good in her but I don't buy it" he said his mouth drawn tight.

Skylar just smiled. She was glad that her and Nick were on the same page. "So what really happened?" Nick asked. "What do you mean?" she asked. "With the accident, with the arrest. I find it hard to believe that you just ran someone over for no reason" he smiled.

Skylar walked up to television and turned it on. She took the remote and switched it over to DVD. 'I will show you what really happened but you cannot tell anyone. I am not supposed to show this to anyone, I could get into a lot of trouble if I do. I can't watch it though it's too hard. I will be on the back porch just come and get me when you are done" she said as she left the room.

Nick was pleased that Skylar trusted him but was worried at what he was about to watch. He knew that nothing would change the good feelings he had about her but couldn't shake the feeling of guilt for not being able to protect her from whatever it was that had taken place. He hit play and the bouncy grainy video showed a drunken Skylar walking with a friend who was seemed completely sober. "Give me your keys" the friend said and Skylar, who was giggling was digging through her bag when a guy with a camera got right up in her face "heard some stories about you" the guy said, his voice creepy and antagonizing. "Yeah who hasn't" she laughed "I heard that you are a beast in bed" he said Skylar froze. "What?" she said taken back and trying to step back. "leave us alone her friend said as she took Skyar's arm and started to lead her to the truck. The guy then pushed her friend to ground and started groping Skylar. Nick couldn't watch as Skylar started to get man handled by this slimy, shady guy. People in the background were screaming things like leave her alone and what are you doing. The guy pulled a knife and started dragging Skylar to the Range Rover. Nick watched in horror as this guy opened her door and threw her in lifting her skirt. Skylar who was shrieking and crying got the upper hand quickly kicking him in the groin slamming and locking the door. She was hysterical at this point and yelling someone help me. You could hear people on the phone trying to get the police. The guy got up and tried to open the door. He then stood in front of her car and Skylar scurried into the driver's seat, started the car and slammed on the gas tossing the man over the range rover and the tape ended.

Nick just sat there for a moment trying to control his anger. Seeing what had really happened to her hurt him. He just wanted to run to her, to hold her and tell her that she was OK but he couldn't, he felt like after everything that went on over the past 24 hours he didn't have a right to. He got up and started pacing which was out of character for him. What was he going to say to her? How can he keep that from everyone? Everyone should know that she was a victim not the assailant but he knew nothing about the legal system and in his mind it failed Skylar in a big way.

Nick finally made his way out to the back porch where Skylar was sitting on a white wicker porch swing. He sat down next her not knowing what to say. He was hesitant but reached over for her hand and squeezed it letting her know that he was on her side. She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes "Yeah so now you know the truth. You just have to promise that you won't tell anyone. I signed an agreement with the Court that I wouldn't disclose any information" she said quietly. "I promise but you should be able to talk about it. I cannot believe how everyone made you out to be the bad guy" Nick said, his voice soothing. Skylar released his hand "For a while I think I was the bad guy. After my dad died I just lost it. I couldn't cope, I could barely function outside of school so all I did was drink and party and caused this bug huge mess" she said staring out over the bluff. Nick just shook his head "It wasn't your fault. None of it. Not what happened to your dad, not what that creep did and certainly not what Faye did".

"And everything that happened last night, well since I moved here really, just…." Her voice trailed off. She didn't know how to start the conversation she knew she needed to have with him. She got very quiet "I healed you" she stated. "I know" he said. "I healed Faye, even though I didn't want to I had to" she said with angst in her voice. 'I know" Nick said matching that same emotion. "You're a witch" Skylar whispered looking directly into Nick's eyes 'And you are our Sentry" he smiled a half smile. Skylar just shook her head and stood up as she started to tremble with anger "We I don't want to be" she admitted he voice escalating. "Well just like us, you don't have a choice" Nick said cautiously. "I didn't ask for this. Any of this. I didn't ask for my father to die. I didn't ask to be attacked or arrested and I certainly didn't ask to be part of any supernatural existence that for my entire like if I thought was just a fallacy. I don't want this life" She was practically yelling as she turned and leaned up against the white post of the railing and turned towards the ocean.

"And you think I asked for this? Unlike my friends, I hate who I am. This is the one part of me I wish could just go away. I hate magic. I hate being looked at different or unusual. I don't want this life either. I want to just be able to work on cars and not have to worry about evil sisters or spirits of 300 old ghosts and witches coming back to kill me" Nick said his voice matching the level of Skylar's. As he got up and reached Skylar he realized the magnitude of what he just did. He revealed everything about himself in that brief moment and for some reason he didn't want to take it back. He felt relieved he could finally vocalize how he felt.

He took a breath "I have just learned how to accept it and you will too" he said 'be grateful that you don't have magic. Sometimes I will be sitting there thinking about something, say a TV show, and all of a sudden the TV turns on without warning. It gets kind of annoying". Skylar looked at Nick and laughed at how absurd he sounded. He smiled back at her.

"I don't know how to do this, to protect you and your friends or even how to fight. I am a shopper not a fighter" she said as serious as she could. Nick cautiously put his arm around her 'You will learn and I promise I will be here for you every step of the way. I will help you in any way I can. Just remember, you are not alone" he whispered.

"Thank you" she whispered turning to him and the next thing she knew he was holding her in a tight embrace and she broke. She just started sobbing on his cotton glad shoulder taking in his scent of cologne and cigarettes which was intoxicating. She couldn't shake the heat that was coming off of Nick and wondered if it was witch thing. Every time she touched one of the circle there was warmth that emanated from their skin though not were as prominent as it was with Nick. For the first time in a long time she felt safe and protected and she wondered if part of what they were and how they were connected was something more.

She pulled back from Nick and he had one hand still on her shoulder. He took the other hand gently wiped the tears from her face "You are going to be ok you know" he smiled. She nodded and smiled back, remembering her book. "Hey I want to show you something " she said with excitement grabbing his hand and pulling him back into the den, almost tripping over the backpack he had dropped when he came in. They laughed and sat down on the couch. On the coffee table there was the economics binder, a calculator, a notebook and pen and a brown worn leather bound book. She picked up the book and handed it to Nick. "My mom gave me this last night when she explained everything to me" and Nick gasped "You have a book of shadows?" his mahogany eyes widened. "No, this is my Book of Covenants. Every Sentry has one' she explained as Nick skimmed through the pages. "This is amazing" he said as he read some of the incantations and looked at the hand drawn pictures and recipes for elixirs. "You have a little magic after all" he smiled. "What do you mean?' she asked a little worried. "Well in order to protect magic you need to be able to use some of it. You don't have it in a sense where you will have television issues" he smirked "but there are some incantations and elixirs in here that you can make that contain magical ingredients. You are going to have to learn how to harness that. These in essence are your weapons so you are definitely going to need to learn how to use them" Nick said excitedly.

"But how?" she asked. 'With my help and the help of the circle. You are going to have a lot to learn about our history and magic. You think you are up for it?' he challenged with a goofy grin on his face.

"Absolutely" Skylar said sitting up straight with confidence.

Nick took a breath and narrowed his eyes "Are you ready to formally meet the circle you are destined to protect?"


	11. Chapter 11

**OK I have to say that this is one of my FAVORITE chapters of this story! I worked hard on it and I just love it! Hope you guys like it too and I want to thank L for helping me to harness this idea. You are the best my friend!**

**Xox H**

**Don't own the Secret Circle **

"What do you mean formally?" Skylar said her voice riddled with curiosity. "Well there is a ritual that we need to do to accept you as our Sentry" Nick said.

"What do you mean a ritual? I am not the sacrificial virgin am I?" Skylar laughed a nervous laugh as she half joked about it but in all reality she was scared. The only thing she knew when it came to rituals was the satanic kind that she heard about on crime shows.

Nick could not suppress his laughter. He was cracking up and Skylar just looked at him. She had only known him a short time but had never seen him laugh like that. It was refreshing and the way his eyes squinted and a hint of pink came to his tan cheeks made her smile. "I am serious" she laughed as she playfully hit Nick on the arm. "I don't know a thing about this stuff" her voice became even and quiet "and honestly it scares me a little". Nick just smiled "There is nothing to be afraid of. It's just a ceremony in which we accept you as our Sentry no weird stuff I promise" and Skylar smirked 'Come on Nick, from where I come from this is ALL weird." Nick shrugged. He turned away upset that she, just like every other outsider, thought he was different but she went on "I just think this is going to be a lot of me to take in and a lot to get used to". She reached over and squeezed his arm and released "I am glad I have someone to show me the ropes otherwise I'd be lost and more nervous and scared than I already am" she smiled softly and Nick smiled back feeling the warmth of her touch linger.

Nick reached down and pulled a book out of his back pack. It was a very worn, very old book with yellowing pages and the binding of the cracked, gray letter was frayed on the edges. "What is that?' Skylar asked, her green eyed widened. "This is my Book of Shadows. It's filled with spells, recipes and history of my family" Nick said "every family has one". He reached the book out to Skylar "here take a look" he smiled cautiously hoping that looking at the book would calm her fears. Skylar too the book and was careful not to rip the aged, brittle pages. As she skimmed through she saw things such as elixirs for prosperity, spell to cure a broken heart, tea to calm a sick child, spell to rid evil she stopped when she got to one called spell to heal the guardian heart. This spell in invoked when love is it at its purest was all it said. She found that odd and as she turned the page she asked "Why do some spells not have instructions?" "Well when it comes to certain things especially matters of the heart there are no instructions just divine intervention or as normal people say destiny, fate" he said his voice distant. Skylar got curious as to what was going on his mind tried to shrug it off but her mind wondered. Was it really fate that brought her here or was it her mother's will? AS her mind got deeper in thought she wondered what her father would think about all of this and then she went right back to Nick and what he said earlier about never seeing his parents and she realized that if anyone knows about heartbreak it's him. She couldn't imagine never knowing her parents or seeing them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. "It's Lauren and Sean. I'll get it" Nick said as Skylar closed the book and put it down. She headed into the kitchen and took out a pitcher of lemonade and a plate of fresh fruit. "Hey Skylar how are you?" Laurel asked he face covered in sympathy who was standing to Sean who looked more nervous than Skylar felt.. "I am alright. A little confused, but I am ok". Nick laughed "she's nervous about the ritual". Skylar blushed "actually I am nervous about everything and there is so much for me to learn but Nick said he would help me so that made me feel a little better" Laurel looked at Nick sideways and turned back to Skylar "Yeah we will all help you but the elements will decide who your guide will be" . Skylar looked at Nick puzzled and Nick just shrugged as to say I tried. "Don't worry Skylar, it is just part of the ritual. The earth decides many things for us" Laurel said simply. "What do you mean the earth decides?" Skylar said with the fear rising in her voice. Skylar was envisioning herself being buried alive by the circle though in her heart she knew that wasn't the case. She was letting her imagination get the best of her and her first instinct was to bolt. She jumped up and pushed her chair out of the wait and headed out to the back porch "Jesus Laurel, I just calmed her down. She doesn't understand any of this so please stop scaring her!" Nick said defensively as he followed Skylar outside.

"Don't freak out. I promise there is nothing to be afraid of" he said placing his hand on her shoulder. She shuddered at his touch and he pulled back feeling defeated. He knew that she wasn't afraid of him so much but afraid of what he was he was. He desperately wanted her not to be afraid.

"I know but it is just I don't know anything about this stuff. I don't know what to expect. I feel like I have no control and that makes me uncomfortable" she admitted while she wondered why he pulled away from her. For some reason he steadied her and she couldn't put her finger on it. Sure he was cold and withdrawn at times but to her she past that. She saw someone kind, gentle and safe.

He smiled at her and said "No matter what the elements decide I am here. I will not let anything happen to you I promise". She looked at him with trusting eyes not knowing what to say so she just gave him a simple "thank you".

"Let's forget about the ritual for now and concentrate on our Economics project. The ritual will be done at sunset" Nick said heading back into the house. Skylar followed and sat back down between Laurel and Sean. The four of them dove into their work. Everyone was impressed by Skylar's knowledge of cars and business. They did the plan and filled out all the papers and by the time they were done, thanks to Skylar's research, there binder was filled up nicely.

Sean looked out the window and saw that the sun was starting set. "It's almost time we should head down there" he said as he started packing up his bag. Laurel and Nick packed up their things and Skylar started to feel anxious.

Lauren, Sean and Nick headed to the back door and Skylar just stood there for a minute. She felt frozen with fear. Not knowing what to expect was eating at her but she knew she had to do this. Something beyond her was pulling her in the direction of the circle. She took in a breath and followed the group outside, down her back steps and down the path that lead to the beach.

When they got down to the beach Skylar was surprised to see the rest of the circle standing around a raging bon fire. From the outside it looked like a group of friends just hanging out on the beach but to Skylar, it was a symbol of who she was and where she came from. As they got to the group she noticed there was circle drawn in the sand that was opened on one end Sean and Laurel walked through and Nick grabbed Skylar's hand and gently pulled her into the circle, dropping her hand, ignoring the glare from Faye who was standing next to Diana at the eastern end of the circle, the ocean roaring behind them.

"Cassie, can you please close the circle" Diana asked handing her a dagger and Skylar's heart rose to her throat as Cassie walked towards her. As Cassie walked passed smile she smiled and Skylar sighed with relief as Cassie dug the dagger into the sand to close the circle.

"Watchtower of the East we call on the presence of air to surround us!" Diana exclaimed. Everyone paused as they felt a gust or air whip through the circle and Skylar was in awe. "Watchtower of the South we call on the presence of fire to surround us" Diana called out and the flames of the fire shot up making the fire 10 feet higher and Skylar gasped. Nick mouthed don't worry to her and she relaxed as much as she could trying not to expose her true fear to everyone. "Watchtower of the West we call on the presence of water to surround us" she cried and the waves of the ocean reached 3 feet and Skylar was stunned. "Watchtower of the North we call on the presence of earth to surround us" she bellowed and Skylar felt a faint rumble in the ground.

"We call on you to protect us and our sentry as we align to protect our magic and the elements within" Faye said reaching her hand with the dagger pointed up towards the sky and a calmness fell over the circle.

Cassie walked toward Skylar holding 3 small velvet pouches. When they were facing each other Cassie started "Skylar Greene, it is your destiny as Sentry of this circle to protect the magic held within and to guard those who possess it. Do you vow on Earth, Water, Fire and Air to protect the magic and the secrets of this circle?" In that moment Skylar knew this was her destiny because she didn't have to think twice nor did she have to ask what she was supposed to say. She lifted her head to show her confidence "I vow to the witness of Earth, Water Fire and Air". Nick smiled widely as he knew all along that this was her calling. As afraid as he knew Skylar was he knew she would embrace. Cassie continued "Do you vow to protect, guard and fight with the possessors of magic no matter the cost?" ""I vow to the witness of Earth, Water Fire and Air" Skylar answered. "Do you accept your destiny as our Sentry, keeper of magic?" Cassie asked "I accept to the witness of Earth, Water, Fire and Air". Sudden rush of wind, rumbling of the Earth, roaring of wave and burst of sparks from the flame of the fire were simultaneous and Skylar's entire body and mind relaxed. She felt like she was home and where she belonged.

"Now that we have accepted you as our Sentry, you need to accept us as your wards by accepting our offerings" Diana said walking over to Skylar. "hold out both of your hands" Diana instructed and Skylar obliged. Diana placed a small smooth stone in Skylar's hand and took her other hand "I offer you this moonstone. The stone of new beginnings" Diana leaned in a kissed Skylar on both cheeks which startled Skylar but she did not flinch. She allowed herself to open her mind and go with the flow. "This will help you fulfill your true destiny" she whispered, pulled back and gave Skylar a warm smile. Skylar smiled back, feeling the honesty and true nature of Diana coming from the stone in her hand. Next Melanie approached her, her light brown curls bouncing on her shoulder and a big smile on her face she placed a right green stone in Skylar's hand "I offer you this Malachite it's the stone of transformation. This with heal, protect and open your heart to your gifts" Melanie kissed Skylar on both cheeks and Skylar smiled as Melanie walked away. One by one the group approached her and offered up stones. Chris gave her crazy Lace Agate which was known as the stone of laughter "it really just a protection shown that promotes self confidence" he had told her. Sean offered her turquoise which was the stone of the mater healer, Suzan gave her the most powerful healing stone, a clear, shiny quartz crystal. Doug and Deborah offered protection stones chrysocholla and Smokey quartz. Adam approached Skylar his gray eyes looking silver in the moonlight had a thoughtful look as he offered her Pyrite "they call it fool's gold but I never got that. It's a protection stone that shields you from negativity energy". Skylar smiled. It seemed just like she was meant to protect them they were doing the same to her though she had no idea how she would even use them. Laurel approached Skylar next "I offer to you this Amazonite" she said and she dropped a very pretty light blue stone on top of the pile was in Skylar's hand "This promotes kindness and compassion which I can tell you already have" Laurel kissed Skylar's cheeks and Skylar said thank you. She was happy that Laurel saw those things in her but that happiness faded quickly when Faye approached and dropped a deep blue stone in Skylar's hand "I offer to you the stone of magic" as Faye leaned in to kiss her cheeks she said "be careful how you use it" and she stomped away. Cassie approached next "don't listen to her besides this will help protect you from her" and she dropped a yellow crystal into Skylar's hand "I offer to you this Citrine. One of the thing it does is protect from the negative energy from someone else's abuse " Cassie laughed kissing Skylar, who was also laughing, on both cheeks and Skylar almost dropped the handful of gemstones. "Oh I forgot to give this to you" Cassie said handing Skylar a purple velvet bag with a drawstring. "Thank you" Skylar said putting the stones in the bag until she heard Nick "my turn" he said and Skylar opened her hand and took it and gently placed a deep mauve stone "I offer you this Rhodonite " Skylar couldn't pay attention because she was too focused on the calming energy coming from the stone and Nick say her staring at her hand and smiled "Just holding this stone promotes relaxation and brings a sense of well-being" he leaned in and before he kissed Skylar's cheeks he whispered so only she could hear "this is The recue stone so if you are ever in trouble or need anything at all just hold on to tightly and I will come". Nick tough his lips to Skylar's cheek and though she wanted to gasp and the amount of heat and electricity that hit her skin. When he was done he pulled back and smiled, his mahogany eyes filled with something she couldn't quite read, he stepped back and Diana approached Skylar "Sentry, do you accept our offerings?" "I accept" Skylar smiled widely and Faye approached her with a bowl filled with stones.

"Every witch and Sentry has a working stone. One that is theirs alone. In this dish somewhere is your working stone. You will know when you touch it" and Faye extended the bowl the Skylar. Skylar closed her eyes to clear her mind and just felt the different stones. She held a few in her hand and nothing but rough edges and coldness until her hand reached a stone that was rough on one side and smooth on the other like it was rough and tumbled smooth at the same time. "This is it" she said opening her eyes to reveal rare sapphire that was rough and lighter blue on one side and smooth and shiny on the other and everyone gasped. "Ooh it's the stone of Destiny" Laurel squealed and Skylar looked at her both pleased and puzzled. "it's also the symbol of heaven. It promotes clarity" Melanie chimed it. Skylar examined the stone some more. When she put the stone in her bag Cassie and Diana approached her with a blind fold and another velvet bag. Skylar looked at Nick as to say help me and Nick laughed "it's ok this is where you get your guide and then the ceremony is over". Skylar nodded. "it is not up to us who will guide you and teach our magic and our secrets. The elements themselves will show you your guide. Each person will place their working stone in here " Diana said opening the bag and Cassie placed the blindfold on Cassie. "It is very important that you do not see whose stone is whose. You need to go by the feeling you get from touching the stone. You will pick up a stone and fell it, try to connect with it and if there is no connection or if something doesn't feel right, drop it on the ground. You repeat this until you find your guide's stone. Just like you did with the sapphire, when you feel it you know" Diana finished. Cassie tied the blindfold tight and Skylar couldn't see anything. Diana put the opened bag in Skylar's hand and one by one each of the members of the circle dropped their working stone in the bag. Faye took the bag from Skylar, closed it and shook the stones up "Earth, Wind, water and Air please reveal our Sentry's guide" she said opening the bag and placing it in Skylar's left hand. Skylar took a deep breath and put her right hand in the bag and felt around and picked up the first stone. She held for a moment and it started to get really hot to the point where she felt like her skin was burning and she quickly dropped in on the ground. The next stone she picked up felt just like a rock. There was no energy or anything coming from it though she wasn't sure what she was supposed feel but she knew that feeling nothing wasn't good so she dropped it. There were stones that were too hard and one that made her skin feel like it was freezing. She had gone through 6 stones and there 6 remaining. She was getting a little frustrated wondering what would happen if no one was meant to guide her. She sucked in a breath and put her hand back in the bag and pulled out a stone and was taken aback by how it felt in her hand. The stone vibrated with hope, strength and love. Just holding this stone she knew that this path that she was on was the right. She felt a deep connection with the stone "this is the one so what do I do now?" Skylar asked and all of a sudden she could see. Cassie stepped in front of her and gasped when she saw the shiny green emerald in Skylar's hand. "Will the owner of the emerald please step forward?" Diana instructed and Skylar noticed every one whispering to each other as Nick stepped in front of her accepting the duty as her guide.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is a short chapter, continuation of the previous one. I would have made it longer but the next chapter contains too much that it would have been way too long. Hope you like the subtle hints in here lol **

**I don't own the secret circle **

**Xox H**

Skylar looked at him shocked wondering if he or anyone else knew how strong the connection she felt with the emerald was. She looked at Nick and smiled a small smile 'See I told you I would help you" he tried to joke but couldn't take his eyes off of her and the way she was clutching on the stone that matched the color of her eyes. "So what now?' she asked confused as she saw the rest of the group covering up the circle with stand and shuffling there feet on top of the circle so that no trace would be left. "Well, I am sure you have a ton of questions" Nick laughed "And you definitely need a history lesson" Cassie said "We can take her to Salem" Doug yelled and everyone except for Skylar and the Henderson twins yelled "No". Skylar just laughed as she watched the circle play argue with the twins, every one laughing. The atmosphere was light and Skylar looked at each of them and for the first time she felt connected to all of them, even Faye though her connection with Nick was the strongest. She noticed how he interacted with them sometimes he was with them but most of the time he was on his own but not tonight. He was there in the center of everything. She had never seen look so relaxed before and she couldn't help but wonder if there was something more than the emerald that connected them. She had been feeling it since they first met but she had been shrugging it off using the excuse that she was his circle's Sentry as why she felt that way until now. She saw him in a different light, someone she can count on and trust and she liked that even though is scared her.

"Are you alright?" Cassie said approaching Skylar with Diana, Melanie and Laurel. Skylar smiled and looked around "Just a lot to take in" she said. The girls laughed "Don't worry you will be fine and if you have any questions about the crystals like what they do or how to use them just ask Melanie she's an expert" Diana said "And herbs for your teas or elixirs that Laurel's specialty" Cassie added. "Diana can help you with history of our circle and Cassie can help you with using your inner sight" Laurel finished and Skylar beamed. She really felt like she belonged and was making a good group of friends.

Skylar's phone buzzed she pulled it from her pocket and saw it was a text from her mom. _If you are done with your ritual come on up and eat. Bring the group. Amelia is here._ "Hey is anyone hungry?" Skylar hollered and every head nodded yes. "Come up to my house my mom and your mom" Skylar said looking at Cassie "are cooking". There was excitement from the group as they put out the fire and headed up the bluff to the Greene home. When they got the back porch Faith was at the grill cooking chicken and burgers and hot dogs. She greeted everyone with a friendly smile and told them to head in to get drinks. Skylar hung back to talk to her mom "Hey thanks for doing this" she said hugging her mom. "No problem hunny I see you are feeling better about everything?" Faith smiled. "Yes. I have been accepted and I accepted them and I feel a connection to each of them. It's so weird because yesterday I hated a few of them" Skylar giggled. "so, what's your stone?" faith asked "Sapphire" Skylar smiled "ooh the stone of destiny" Faith said. "What was dad's stone?" Skylar asked "Emerald" Faith responded. "oh that's Nick's working stone" Skylar said as curiosity struck her voice. "Is Nick your guide?" Faith asked. Skylar just nodded and smiled as she went back inside to be with the group.

They all ate together and talked and had a great time getting to know her. Nick just watched as Skylar bonded quickly with Diana, Cassie, Laurel and Melanie. He was glad that she let go of her fear and embraced them and fitting in with the good girls of the group.

One by one everyone started to leave except for Cassie, Adam, Diana, Nick and Laurel. Cassie and Diana were looking at Skylar's Book of Covenants when Skylar's phone started to ring. She looked down and saw that it was Alex. She pushed her chair out from the kitchen table and answered her phone as she headed out the back door. "hey Alex" she said. "hey just wanted to see how you were since last night" he said with concern. "Awe thanks but I am alright. Straightened everything out with Faye and the club" she told a half truth. She felt she needed to tell him something if he saw her talking with the members of the club. "Really? After what she did to you?" he sounded shocked. "Yeah well it was bound to come out anyway and in a way I am glad its off my shoulders. People who are going to judge me on my past, on something that only few people know the truth about, then they don't matter" Sklyar responded with confidence. After the ritual and having passion of all those stones that offer her protection, she felt like she could face anything. "Well you are a better person than I am" Alex laughed. "I don't about that" Skylar joked. "Well I will see you in school. Lunch tomorrow?" he asked. Skylar paused and look back into the kitchen and saw Nick looking at her through the window "sure" she said to Alex. 'Cool See you tomorrow" he said "Bye" Skylar said and hung up. She sat down on the porch swing and tucked her legs under her. She was confused she liked Alex and Sally and even Tim but could she still maintain those friendships with outsiders while being the protector of magic? She had hoped so but wasn't show sure.

She heard the back door open and Nick came out and sat down next to her "Are you alright?' he asked. She shrugged "Yeah that was Alex. Are there rules can I still have friends like Alex and Sally?". Nick;s fists clenched at the sound of Alex's voice and the only reason that he could come up with as to why he was so jealous was that he was her guide and that meant he had to protect her too. "Yeah I don't see why not. I mean you are part of the circle in a sense but at the same time you aren't because you are a witch" he said and Skylar's face sunk. She thought she was a part of something, something big but she was wrong. "Hey I didn't mean it in a bad way" Nick said. Skylar just looked at him puzzled. "After the ceremony do you feel connected to everyone?' he asked. Skylar nodded "Well then you are part of us because everyone feels connected to you to" he smiled. He wanted to say some more than others but he figured he better not. "I don't anything about you guys at all or your your history. My mom said you guys have enemies but who are they?" she asked. "Why wouldn't she tell you after all she was the Sentry for my parents circle wasn't she?" Nick asked. Skylar shook her head "No it was my dad". "That's weird. We all just assumed because of the close relationship she has with Amelia. Then what is your mom if she is not a Sentry?" Nick asked curiously "Just an outsider, a very privileged one it seems" Skylar laughed. "Are you scared?" Nick whispered. Skylar just sat there for a minute staring out at the moon "you know I can get into a race car and drive 140 miles per hour and be calm and cool with no fear. But this, not knowing what to expect, feeling these connections to people I barely know, is one of the most scary things I have ever experienced" she whispered trying to stop tears from escaping her eyes. "Hey I, we are all here for you. Part of being our Sentry is that you have our help as well. Keep that Rhodonote on you at all times and if you need help I will sense it, I promise" Nick said as her gently put his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and they just sat there in silence watching the stars dance with the moon.

Faith was in the kitchen with Amelia cleaning up and looked out the window to see Skylar and Nick sitting on the swing talking. She just stood there and watched. Seeing the way Nick looked at her daughter sent shivers up her spine. "what are you staring at?" Amelia said standing next to Faith looking out the window just in time to see Skylar rest her head on Nick's shoulder. "He's an emerald" Faith said quietly trying to hide the fear from her voice "and he's her guide". Amelia put her arm around her friend "Does she know?" Amelia asked. Faith, whose eyes were filled with tears, shook her head. "You need to tell her everything Faith" Amelia said her voice sympathetic. Amelia knew all too well what it was like to bring a child into all of this with magic and secrets all while having secrets of her own. It wasn't easy to do that but once she had opened up to Cassie, their relationship was easier and more open even if Cassie was hurt for a short period of time. "Not yet. It isn't time" Faith said relying on her sight which seemed cloudy on this particular night. "Well hopefully you will before it's too late. You don't want history to repeat itself" Amelia said and Faith said nothing. She didn't want history to repeat itself. The lives lost, the pain, the heartbreak of losing everyone you loved, running from it all just to get right back to where you started. For the first time since she brought Skylar here she questioned herself, almost regretting her decision. "Do you think I did the right thing by bringing her here?" Faith asked as the tears stained her cheeks. "Yes but bringing her here was only half the battle. She needs to know Faith and soon before…." And her voice trailed off. Faith knew Amelia was right.


	13. Chapter 13

**Another set up chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Xox H**

**I don't own the secret circle **

The next morning Skylar was nervous as she got ready for school. She knew that the friends that she had made knew that there was more to what had happened the night she got arrested but she also knew that there would be some people who judged her anyway and she was not looking forward to the dirty looks or whispers. She grabbed her bag, put her Book of Covenants in her purse, for some reason she felt that needed to be on her at all times, and headed out side. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Nick leaning on his old, black mustang that was idling in the driveway with the Henderson twins crammed in the back seat.

"What's going on?" Skylar half smiled with curiosity. "I want to show you something after school so I thought you can ride with me today if that's alright?" Nick smiled, squinting his eyes from the sun. "Um sure. Where are we going?" Skylar asked as Nick walked around the car to open the door for her. "It's a secret" he smiled a mischievous smile that made Skylar giggle "I promise it's a good one". 'Whatever you say" Skylar said as she closed the car door. "Good morning boys" she said turning back to see Chris and Doug. "It is now that you're here" Doug smiled trying to be slick and Skylar just rolled her eyes. The ride to school was short and basically consisted of Nick telling the twins to stop whatever they were doing. "You guys are like children" Skylar laughed after Chris accidentally kicked the back of her seat so hard while wrestling with his brother. "How is it your job to babysit them?" Skylar joked to Nick "I ask myself that every day" he laughed. Skylar looked at Nick and saw the thoughtful look in Nick's eyes and stopped herself from shivering. She was trying to understand how he can be so cold and withdrawn in one minute and then thoughtful and caring in the next. He felt her eyes in him and turned to look at her and smiled. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and ever since the night before, where he was chosen as her guide, the pull he felt towards her was stronger than ever.

They pulled into the parking lot and as soon as she got out of the car, the stares from the other students started. Skylar took a deep breath and walked close to Nick as they headed from the parking lot towards the building. "Are you alright?" Nick whispered and Skylar nodded "yeah I am used to this, unfortunately" she said dryly and Nick felt bad for her. No one should be used to being treated like that. He was so in tune with Skylar that he could feel the guilt and shame that she was feeling. They walked in silence, Skylar in the middle and flanked by Nick and the twins, she felt like she was being protected and that made her feel better. As they got to her locker Nick said "I will see you in chemistry, I have to go see Mr. Humphries" he rolled his eyues as he spoke of the principal. Skylar narrowed her eyes as to say what did you do and Nick answered her silent question "He wants to talk to me about my phys ed attendance or lack thereof" he smiled as he headed off to the main office.

Skylar was at her locker getting her books together when Alex came up and leaned on the locker next to hers "Hey!" he smiled. Skylar smiled back "how are you?" he asked. "Eh I am alright. Everyone keeps staring at me" she said her voice cracking from nerves. "Maybe is has to do with the fact that after Saturday you show up with members of the club" Alex said with a chill in his voice. Skylar shrugged "Maybe but it doesn't matter. They helped me deal with Faye and everyone in this school has their own view of them it is not my job to try to persuade people to like other people". She shot Alex a look and he turned is head "Point taken" he said as he turned back and smiled. "Are we still on for lunch or do you have plans to eat with him?" Alex asked referring to Nick and Skylar sensed a hint of jealousy in his voice. Skylar smiled a soft smile "I made plans with you so I hope you are going to stick to them". Alex smiled widely and nodded "Hey do you want to do dinner tomorrow night?" he asked turning away trying to hide his blushing cheeks and goofy grin. "Like a date?" Alex flirted. "Exactly a date" Alex flirted back and Skylar said "Sure I would love to. Pick me up at 7?" "Sounds good" he beamed. He was thrilled that she accepted his impromptu invitation. Something was telling him he better act fast otherwise he may have some competition. The first bell rang "Ok gotta run see you at lunch!" Alex called as he hurried down the hall.

When Skylar got into Chemistry she was surprised to see Nick already there, his chair turned around and he was in deep conversation with Cassie and Adam. Skylar put her bag on the table go her notebook out and Nick turned around. She looked up at Nick whose mahogany looked withdraw. "So you and Alex?" he said coldly. She shrugged "maybe I don't know. Why does it matter to you?" Skylar asked defensively, without thinking. "it doesn't" Nick said in a flat tone and turned back to talk to Cassie and Adam again. Skylar was very uncomfortable at Nick's reaction and she wondered how he found out so quickly. The second bell rang and she turned her attention to the front of the room. She could feel the freeze coming from Nick and she put her head down. She liked Alex and was looking forward to spending time with him but she could not get Nick's reaction out of head. She tried to chalk it up to him trying to protect her. As the class went on Nick seemed to loosen up a bit. They did there lab and joked around with Cassie and Adam but as soon as the bell rang Nick bolted out of the class so fast that Skylar knew that he was still upset but she still couldn't understand why.

The rest of the morning went smoothly even economics. Skylar, Nick, Laurel and Sean aced their presentation and the teacher was impressed at the team work their presentation displayed. Nick again, seemed lighter until the bell rang and he ran out of class without looking back. Nick needed to get away from Skylar. He was trying so hard to control his jealousy and anger but he felt like he was going to explode and he couldn't understand how his feeling had suddenly intensified. He went to his locker, grabbed his keys and his cigarettes and went out to his car. He sat in his car, blasting his music and chain smoked a few cigarettes. He knew he liked Skylar she was pretty, smart, funny and he felt more like himself when he was with her than anyone else. Nick was used to the outsider girls fawning all over him, he was not used to girls blowing him off for someone else, except for Cassie who just a few months earlier had dumped him to be with her soul mate, Adam. Nick shook his head. She is your sentry and you are her guide and that is it, he told himself. He tried to convince himself that the reason for the pull was simply part of what they were. He took a deep breath, got out of the car and headed back to the school.

Skylar was enjoying her lunch with Alex, Sally, Tim and some girl Lauren she didn't care for too much. They were talking about the latest horror movie that was due to hit theaters when they heard a chair being pulled out and she turned to see Nick sitting down at the table with them. Skylar looked at him like he was crazy "What's up guys?" he smiled and Lauren's jaw dropped. "How are you Lauren? Haven't seen you since school started did you have a good summer?" Nick flirted and Lauren stammered not believing that the hottest guy in school was talking to her "Um it was good spent most of the summer in Maine how about you?" . Nick smiled "Just hung around here and worked on rebuilding a Mustang. I would love to show it to you sometimes" he winked. "Um sure" Lauren giggled and Skylar rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Alex trying, to no avail, to ignore Nick flirting with Lauren. "What's he doing?" Alex whispered and Skylar shrugged. She was mortified at what Nick was doing and though she didn't know him well, she knew this was out of character for him. She tried to keep her conversation up with Alex but was unsuccessful. "Hey I will see you guys later. I have to go see Mr. Moore about my creative writing assignment" she said as she got up and left leaving Alex stunned and Nick satisfied.

For the rest of the day Skylar tried to keep her mind off of everything that had happened at lunch by submerging herself in her school work but Nick was at the forefront of her mind. She needed to confront him about the stunt she pulled and she was not looking forward to that.

The final bell rang and she went to her locker to find Nick standing there. "Hurry up we are going to be late" he said impatiently. Skylar didn't answer, letting her disappointment in him show. As they got to the car she expected to see the Henderson twins waiting but they were nowhere in sight. "Where are Doug and Chris?" she asked "They rode with Cassie" Nick answered coldly. "Care to tell me what was up with the stunt you pulled at lunch?" Skylar said refusing to get into the car as Nick opened the door. Nick, with an innocent smile on his face said "What?" "Oh come on!" She said anger rising in her voice "you have been acting like a jerk since you found out about my date with Alex". Nick just shrugged; shocked that she would call him out like that. "I was just having a little fun. I bet you didn't know that Alex and Lauren dated for 2 years" Nick smiled. Skylar just blew it off 'What do you have against Alex?" she asked as she finally got into the car "Nothing, I just like messing with people sometimes" Nick said not expressing the real reason for what he did. 'Well stop it, it's a huge turn off" Skylar said as Nick pulled out of the parking lot "Are you saying I turn you on?" Nick teased breaking the tension and Skylar busted out in laughter at the sound of Nick's raspy voice trying to sound seductive.

"Where are we going?" Skylar asked as Nick drove passed town "You will see" he said as turned down a tree lined dirt road. A minute later, they were in front of a dilapidated light house with ocean sprawled behind it. "What is this place?" Skylar said getting out of the car, wide eyed. "Follow me" Nick said taking Skylar's hand and he lead her through the tall grass and into the front of the lighthouse. When they got into the giant room, Skylar was stunned. She saw the windows lines with plants of all different kinds and sizes. There were tables that had glass flasks on them, an electric burning, a mortar and pestle and on the other side of the room were an old beat up Bombe coffee table surrounded by old couches and huge comfy chairs. "What is this place?" She asked in awe. "This is where we practice our magic. See these plants" Nick said walking over to the window 'everything you need to make your elixirs you can find here". Skylar walked the plant lined wall taking in the scents and jumped when she heard the door open. She turned to see the rest of the circle coming in. "Are you ready for your history lesson?" Cassie smiled as everyone took their seats, Skylar on the couch sitting between Nick and Laurel. Skylar listened intently as Cassie explained the story of Black John, the witch that was responsible for killing half of the previous circle which included a lot of the current circle's parents. Cassie explained how Adam had gone looking for the master tools which included a mysterious, evil crustal skull that unleashed the spirit of Black John that used Sean to kill several people in New Salem including Chris and Doug's younger sister, Kori. The grief on their faces was astonishing along with the guilt on Sean's who didn't remember any of it. Cassie revealed that Black John was her father and explained how the circle destroyed him, for now. Then Cassie went on to describe the Mast Tools and brought out a silver diadem with a crescent moon on it, a silver arm band and a worn leather garter. 'These are replicas" she explained "Our real mater tools were stolen by Black John's other daughter, my sister, Scarlett". "Where is she now?" Skylar interrupted. Diana shrugged "We have no idea. She disappeared and we have been trying all summer to find her but it seems she severed the connection she had with Cassie". Skylar just nodded "She is out there somewhere and she is out to kill one if not all of us so that she and her evil core can lead our circle" Cassie said 'And I don't understand why everyone is still sitting on their asses. We need to find her. We need our tools, I need I mean we need our power to be at its fullest" Faye snapped and Skylar knew the lesson was over. Everyone started bickering and Nick took her hand and guided her out of the lighthouse and onto the sand. He sat down on a rock and she sat down next to him. "so what do you think?" Nick asked "A lot to take in" she said softly. "I know but you will understand more once you master your weapons. We all need to be ready for when Scarlett comes back. She is sneaky and will come at us when we least expect it" he warned and smiled a comforting smile when he saw the anxiety on Skylar's face "don't worry Skylar, Cassie has Black John's Book of Shadows so between that and you we have a fighting chance" he reassured her and Skylar remained silent, unable to shake the feeling of dread that was looming over them.

The next day at school was pretty uneventful minus impulsively healing Cassie's paper cut. Skylar was thankful no one saw. When she got home she showered and got ready for her date with Alex. She was both nervous and excited. Promptly at 7PM he showed up at her from door wearing jeans and a pressed green t-shirt. She laughed when she realized they matched as Skylar was wearing a light green ¾ sleeved shirt with a denim skirt. Alex escorted her to his and jeep and headed down Crowhaven Road towards town. They talked about school and music on the way to eat and Alex pulled into the marina and parked. He took Sklyar's hand and the walked up to a restaurant that sat right on the water "this is nice" she said as the hostess lead them to the table lined back porch of the restaurant. Being with Alex was easy. The conversation flowed and the chemistry between them seemed to increase as the night went on. When they were done eating they went for a walk along the marina looking at the boats and watching the moon dance with the bay. Alex stopped and pointed to the left to an old lighthouse whose light was light up brightly "that's the oldest lighthouse in Massachusetts" he pointed out putting his arm around Skylar and Skylar just nodded, little did Alex know how much time Skylar had spent the last 2 days in that very lighthouse 'Its really pretty" Skylar whispered. "so are you" Alex said softly as he leaned down and kissed her lips. Skylar kissed him back, his mouth feeling so warm and tender to her. She pulled back and smiled and they silently walked back to the car.


	14. Chapter 14

**OK Nick/Skylar shippers: This is for you!**

**I don't own TSC**

**Xox H**

When Skylar got home she went upstairs and got into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top and laid down in her bed. She had a great time with Alex and smiled to herself as she remembered the kiss but her thoughts suddenly shifted to Nick and she scowled. Why was he pooping in her mind when she had just been thinking about Alex? Why did she suddenly want to call him or see him? _This Sentry/Guide crap is getting out of control _ she thought to herself and then she thought back to a conversation that she had with Nick about her being friends with outsiders. She remembered Nick saying that he didn't see why she couldn't be friends with outsiders but did the same go for dating? She was beginning to think that it didn't. She was beginning to think that all of this was more of a curse than a gift. The one thing Skylar wanted out of the move to New Salem was to feel like a normal teenager and in the short time she was there nothing felt normal to her. She was thrown into this supernatural world with evil sisters and ancients witches and she still couldn't understand why. Nick forever popping into her mind and the most inconvenient moments was starting to really annoy her even though she liked Nick. She was realizing that Nick let her see a part him that he rarely showed and she liked that, it meant that he trusted her and she, for some reason, trusted him too. She thought back to lunch that morning and how she couldn't handle seeing Nick flirting with Lauren and she tried so hard to believe that it was only because she was his Sentry but she knew in her heart that it was something more.

The rest of the week was strange to say the least. Every morning Nick showed up to pick Skylar up and every afternoon they went to the old lighthouse or Skylar's house and she learned something new. She learned how to harness the energy of all of the crystals and it took her no time to connect with the energies of each of the circle's working stones essentially connecting with each of the witches themselves. Nick was impressed at how quickly she caught on. "Ooh I have an idea" Nick said smiling widely. 'Here take this piece of Jade and try to connect with Melanie. She isn't here so I want to see if you are strong enough to make her hear you through the stone, enough to maybe have her call you". "Um OK" Skylar said skeptically as she picked up the piece of jade and closed her eyes. _Melanie if you can sense me please let me know. I am practicing with the crystals and Nick thinks I have this super strength but I don't think so_ she thought, knowing she got fully off topic. "Nothing is happening" Skylar said opening one eye. "Keep trying but stay focused" Nick advised. Skylar nodded and tried again _Melanie I need a sign that you can sense my connection in order to protect you_ Skylar thought over and over thinking that if was cryptic or created an urgency Melanie would respond. All of a sudden Nick's phone rang and when he looked at it he beamed "Hey Melanie" he said and Melanie was in a little bit of a panic. "Where is Skylar. She called me through the stone. Something about protection is everything OK?" she rambled "it worked!" Nick exclaimed scooping up Skylar and spinning her around. Skylar just smiled and Nick went back to his call "Yeah Melanie everything is fine we are practicing crystal connection and it worked!" "Wow! That is unbelievable! I have tried to do that and just can't. She really has a gift!" Melanie said. "That she does" Nick agreed and hung up.

They hung out every day and if they weren't practicing or doing homework they were talking. Skylar was surprised at how easily she opened with Nick. It wasn't like it was with Alex, which was more on a superficial level. Not that she didn't like Alex, but she didn't have the kind of connection she had with Nick and she was starting to feel torn at her feelings for both of them. Alex was what she always thought she wanted- a nice boy next door type who was smart and funny and athletic and doted on her every move. Nick, on the other hand, was totally opposite. He was mysterious and brooding yet he challenged Skylar in a way that no one else ever had before. It wasn't until Nick showed up for her in a way that no one else ever would that she started to really question if the connection with Nick was really part of the Sentry/Guide relationship or if it was more than that- part of her destiny.

All week at school as her connections with each of the members of the circle grew, so did her urge to protect them. It all started when Cassie got a paper cut in creative writing and without thinking she reached over and grabbed Cassie's hand and healed her right in the middle of class. They were both stunned but no one said anything and they were both grateful no one saw. Then during her math class she was feeling a sense of something wrong with Deborah. She got up and just left the class and went right out of the school, to the parking lot, where Deborah had fallen of her bike. Skylar rushed over to her and the gash down the side of Deborah's arm went from her elbow to her wrist and was oozing blood. Skylar gently placed her hands on Deborah and closed her eyes and Deborah's arm glowed and the gash closed up. Skylar did not speak a word to her just went right back to her class as if nothing happened. She healed Doug's black eye that he got when Chris accidentally punched him when they were wrestling. In home economics Adam accidentally got burned and Skylar cut him off right before he got into the nurses office and healed him too. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bandage and Adam looked at her funny "don't ask" she laughed "sine everyone saw you, put this on and keep it on for a day or so to keep up appearances" and she walked away. It wasn't until she healed Sally, an outsider, that she started to panic. The two girls had been sitting in the front row of the bleachers watching Alex and Tim at football practice then the four of them were going to go to the coffee shop after and hang out for a bit before Skylar went to the circle meeting that was being held that night. Tin, the teams kicker, had been kicking the ball sideways all practice and was getting frustrated not to mention yelled at by the coach and ridiculed by his teammates. He stepped further back and ran as fast as he could and kicked the ball with all of his strength. The ball, like the others before, went completely sideways and it hit Sally square in the nose knocker her back, into the bleacher behind her knocking her out. Skylar for some reason she didn't know felt like she had to heal Sally. Her inner voice was overwhelming _You must fix this otherwise you risk exposure_ the voice had said and Skylar was puzzled. Skylar had to act quickly before the team ran over she could already hear Tim yelling for Sally. She bent over Sally and placed one hand behind her head and one on her nose. She closed her eyes and Sally's entire head glowed. The blood in her nose stopped and Sally woke up dizzy just as everyone from the team arrived. As everyone huddled over her, Skylar slipped away and ran to her car in tears. She tried to call Nick but it went right into voicemail. She was in a complete state of panic as she drove home. She got out of her car, ran upstairs and tried to call Nick again and again it went right into voicemail. _Nick where are you_ she thought to herself them something clicked. She reached into the pocket of her purse and pulled out the deep mauve crystal and closed her eyes _Nick please come I think I am in trouble_ she thought as she held the stone tightly in her palm letting her energy become part of the stone.

Within seconds her phone rang "Skylar! What's wrong?" Nick said panicked "I healed Sally" was the only thing Skylar could get out. Nick tried to sound calm but they both knew this could not be good. "We are coming now" he said and Skylar heard voices in the background knowing that he was bringing the rest of the circle.

While Skylar waited for the group to get there, her phone rang and it was Alex, but she hit ignore. She couldn't deal with him until she knew the extent of the damage she had done plus she felt bad for blowing his off and had no idea how she would explain that.

The doorbell rang and Skylar flung it open to see Nick standing there with some of the circle behind him. She immediately started crying and saying "I'm sorry". Nick pulled her in and held her. She clung to him as she cried, taking in his scent that always had a calming effect on her. He pulled back and led her into the Den and sat down on the couch with his arm protectively around her. Skylar looked around and noticed that Doug, Chris, Faye and Suzan were missing. "We sent the others to the school and Perkos to see of anyone saw anything" Nick said. Skylar just nodded. "Skylar, can you tell us exactly what happened?" Diana asked. Skylar explained everything that had gone on that week from Cassie's paper cut all the way to Sally getting knocked out by a football. "I can talk to Sally" Cassie said "She is in an ally of ours, she has known our secret for a while and hasn't said anything I can feel her out". Diana agreed and then shook her head "I don't understand, I thought the healing gift was only to protect magic and other than knowing our secret, Sally has nothing do with magic at all". "She is strong, Diana. It's unbelievable how strong she is maybe her strength is what is making it go beyond magic" Nick said. "That's an idea but I don't think so" Diana said. As the group started to talk about what could possibly be going on Skylar started crying again and got up and went out on to the back porch. She needed to be alone to process the realization she had just come to but she wasn't alone for long. Nick had come and sat down on the porch swing right next to her and put his arm around her and she leaned into him. "It's going to be OK you know. We will figure it out. I promise" he said as he stroked her hair. He sobs slowed enough that she was able to vocalize her revelation "I have to drop out of the race" she said quietly. "What?!" Nick said shocked. He knew how hard she had worked for that and how important it was to her that it pained him to hear her say that. 'it's only logical, nick" Skylar said flatly "What happens if there is a wreck and I run onto the track to heal a driver and it gets filmed on national television?" she asked "I won't let that happen I promise" he said I am going with you". "We all are" Skylar heard Adam's voice as she looked up to see the circle standing in front of her, nodded their head. Skylar all of a sudden felt warmth, a sense of belonging take over her. "are you sure? You know they will be taking a lot of pictures" she said not believing that they were going to help her like that. "I think we can handle a day in the spotlight" Suzan, who had shown up just a minute before and the circle laughed. 'Are you sure?" she asked looking up at Nick who had tightened his arm around her shoulder "Of course. I, we all know how important this is to you". Skylar just looked at him and smiled, noticing the look in his mahogany eyes was tender and full of pride. "Ok I am supposed to leave Thursday night because I have to be there 7 AM Friday for qualifying and then the race is on Saturday" Skylar said. Nick automatically spoke up "I am probably the only one who doesn't have a problem with skipping school so I will ride up with you Thursday and the rest of you can come on Friday night?" he asked and everyone nodded. Skylar leaned over and gave Nick a hug "thank you" she whispered and he just squeezed her trying to hide the fact that he was excited to get a night completely alone with her. His favorite part of the week hadn't been at the lighthouse but when they were hanging out at Skylar's just talking. She brought out a side of him he never knew existed, a trusting, compassionate side and he didn't try to run from it.

As the group started talking amongst themselves, Skylar's phone rang again and it was Alex. She took a deep breath and answered it "Hey I am so sorry" she said before Alex could say anything. "What the hell happened? Sally got hurt and you bolted" Alex said sounding annoyed. "It was just too hard to see her like that. Is she ok?" Skylar asked "She's fine but why didn't you call or text me? We had plans that you have been putting off all week" Alex sounded annoyed. "Something came up" was all she could say. Nick said something to Adam in the background and Alex went off "Something came up oh you mean Nick?". "It's not like that, Alex how many times do I have to tell you that" Skylar said. "You can stop telling me that because you have shown me enough" Alex sounded hurt and Skylar felt bad but she couldn't reveal her secret. She really liked Alex and wanted to see where things would go but he was right about Nick. Nick had become a very important part of her life that she was not willing to give up for anyone. "look, I like you Skylar, a lot but you need to make up your mind. When you decide what you want, call me" Alex said and hung up on her.

Skylar was stunned but she couldn't blame Alex. Things had been weird between after their date and she felt like it was all her fault. She couldn't balance her schoolwork, her racing, her running, the circle and time for Alex. Not to say Alex wasn't important to her, because he was. She had so much to learn when it came to protecting magic, that whenever he wanted to hang out she already had plans with Nick or one of the other circle members.

The following week was a hard one. Skylar took to eating lunch in the back room with the rest of the club and had tried to talk to Alex but whenever she made the attempt he just walked away from her. It killed her that he was avoiding her like that. She spent her evenings running, working with Nick and hours on the phone with Billy talking about race strategy and the car. She felt the only constant she had in her life at the moment was Nick. He was always there and she was grateful for that. The two were basically inseparable and they had become great friends. They told each other things that they wouldn't tell anyone else. Nick and Skylar connected on many level and she was so grateful that she had one true friend in New Salem and she wanted to do something special for him. She ran and idea by her mom and Billy and seeing how much Nick had helped her daughter, she reluctantly agreed.

Thursday after school Nick and Skylar took the drive to New Hampshire. Nick was really excited not only because Skylar let him drive her mustang but because he had never been to a real race track before and just thought of being so close to all those cars made him giddy. When they pulled into the track Nick beamed "this is so cool!" he said as he got out of the car and looked around "wait until you see our apartment" she said as she grabbed her bag out of the trunk. Nick followed her into the building and up to the penthouse. When she flipped on the light, Nick was in awe of the huge glass window that led out to seats that looked over the track that was lit up on the night sky. "you can go out and take a look, I'll be right there" Skylar smiled as Nick opened the back door and stepped out into the crisp night air.

Skylar returned shortly holding a big white shirt box with the name 'Nick" written on it. "This is for you" she said handing Nick the box and looked surprised "what is this for?" "Just open it" Skylar said excitedly. Nick obliged and pulled out a racing suit that looked his size "This is so cool" he said smiling "Thank you" he leaned over and gave Skylar a hug but she pushed him back "There is more" she smiled Nick looked at her with curiosity. "Will you be my assistant crew chief for the race?" she asked and Nick's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" he exclaimed and Skylar laughed. "Yes. I know you will take good care of us". "Us?" he smiled. Skylar hit his arm "Me and my car silly". "Wow this is awesome! Are you sure?" he asked. Skylar nodded and took Nick's hand. "You have been amazing and so patient with me the past few weeks. You have been a great friend and I want you to know how much I appreciate that". Nick looked at her and just took her in-her smiles, the loving look in her eyes and he reached his hand up and started stroking her face and loved the fact that she leaned into his touch. "Is that all I am Skylar, your friend?" Nick whispered. Skylar looked at Nick, tears forming in her eyes she was so overwhelmed with feeling she couldn't say a word she just shook her head no. Nick cupped his hand around the side of her chin and pulled her face close to him. He paused just enough to see that the longing in her eyes matched how he felt and when their lips Skylar gasped at the feeling of his lips on hers. She opened her mouth slightly and entangled her fingers in his hair. He pulled her close to him but it wasn't close enough. Once they had that first kiss, they had a hard time stopping. She never wanted anything more than she wanted him. She pulled back to get some air and his mouth found the sweet spot on heck just below her ear and she threw he head back allowing him to cover her neck with kisses and nibbles. The heat was intense and neither one of them were able to stop it. Finally, she pulled and pulled him up and led in to the house and to her bedroom kissing him the whole way there. He flipped on the light and she took advantage and starting kissing his neck which made a small moan escape his throat. He took control back and started kissing the skin on her shoulders that was exposed from the tank top she was wearing and his hands played with the hem of her shirt lifting is over head exposing her black and white polka dotted bra. Skylar pulled his shirt off, exposing his chiseled body and she knew there was no turning back. He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist he led her to the bed. He hovered over her, his weight on his hands "have you ever done this before?" Skylar whispered and he shook is head no "you?" she said "no". "Are you sure?' he asked not wanting to do anything more than she was ready for "Nick, you are the only thing I am sure of" she said and pulled his face back to hers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry so long to update! So busy lately but I have updates coming soon all this and all of my stories. Just please bear with me.**

**I don't own The Secret Circle**

**Xoxo H**

Sex was awkward and uncomfortable- nothing like what Skylar thought it would be though once they got the hang of it, it wasn't so bad. To her, the best part about that day was just lying in his arms. She closed her eyes as he stroked her hair and in that moment she felt the connection between them could not get any stronger. Nick leaned down and kissed the top of her head and squeezed her closer to him but it was never going to be close enough. He couldn't believe what had happened, not that he regretted it, because it was completely unexpected and nothing like he would have expected all at the same time. He knew all along that there had been something between them but the magnitude of that connection was overwhelming. He never had wanted to be as close to anyone as he had gotten to Skylar. There was something drawing him to her since her first laid eyes on her and he hadn't taken his eyes off her since. Skylar nuzzled into Nick's taking in hid scent not believing how different things had become in just a few short weeks. She laughed out loud thinking about it. "What's so funny?" Nick asked intertwining his fingers with her feeling the softness of her skin and the warmth of her touch. Skylar rolled back onto her side so she was facing him "Just thinking about how much has changed" she admitted and Nick gave her a worried look. "Oh it's not bad" she leaned in so their foreheads were touching and she looked right into his eyes, the desire on his mahogany eyes was contagious and before she could say anything more, his lips were against hers and anything that was on her mind had left.

Skylar wanted to take in every uninterrupted moment with Nick, as she knew once her mother and Amelia got there the next morning and the rest of the circle the next afternoon. She hoped that they would have more moments like this but she was confused. She hadn't expected any of this to happen, and wondered if it would change things. What she loved about being around Nick was how natural things came between them and this was so exception. Just being there with him made perfect sense. She had no regrets and decided that she would not over think it. She would just go with the flow so to speak and let things happens which is the way they had been since they had first met.

Nick smiled as he wrapped his arms around her getting a whiff of her coconut shampoo. He loved the way she smelled, the way her skin felt like silk beneath his fingers and the faint taste of chamomile when he kissed her. Kissing Skylar was different than anyone else he had ever kissed. The electricity and the heat that radiated between them was like nothing he ever felt before. Sure he had thought of kissing her before but never could he have imagined the hunger that would come from one kiss.

They didn't move from that bed until the next morning. It was as if the minute they got up the moment would be over and neither one of them wanted that. When Nick woke up the next morning he rolled over to hug Skylar and she wasn't there. He stretched and got up, got dressed and headed into the kitchen where Skylar who was already showered and dressed was making coffee, her back turned to him. She squealed as she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind and soft kisses on her neck. She turned to face him "Good morning" she smiled and she leaned up and kissed him "It sure is" he kissed her cheek and leaned up to the cabinet to grab a coffee mug. They got their coffee and went outside just in time to see the sun rising over the track.

"Are you alright?" he asked, nervous that things may have gone too fast though he had no regrets. Skylar smiled and leaned up and kissed him softly "Yeah just a little scared and very overwhelmed" she admitted. Opening up to Nick was so easy for her and with how intense things were between them she was afraid it wasn't going to last, that the fire would burn out quickly and she didn't want that. The connection between them was electric and so in tuned that sometimes they didn't even need to answer each other they just knew what the other was feeling or thinking. Nick stood up and pulled her up with him wrapping his one arm around her waist and lifting her chin up with the other hand so he was looking her right in the eyes "Skylar, you have nothing to be afraid of. I am not going anywhere". She smiled, tears forming in her eyes, she wasn't sad though, just overwhelmed at the feelings she had for him. She nodded as said "good because I don't want you to go anywhere. Ever since I moved to New Salem I felt something for you. At first I thought it was just the mystery that surrounded you and then the Sentry thing but as we spent more time together, I have come to realize that it is so much more than that and I couldn't be happier" . Nick was feeling overwhelmed himself. He had never been this into a girl before and he had a hard time remembering what his life was like before Skylar. Everything that went on that day was unexpected and impulsive and in his mind perfect.

They finished their coffee and Nick showered and Skylar made her bed and put Nick's bag in the large guest room across the hall, she didn't want her mother to know that they had slept in the same bed the night before. When they got into the pit area, she found her trailer and climbed inside to see Billy there. She made the introductions and before Billy put Nick to work he wanted to reveal the design of the car to Skylar. She had worked very hard on designing it, the images, the color schemes and the sponsors. "Are you ready?" Billy asked and Skylar nodded grabbing Nick's hand nervous about seeing her creation come to life. She knew her mother had already seen it but made her mother to keep it to herself. When Billy removed the tarp Skylar got tears in her eyes. The car was a jade green and the writing was in pink. On the hood was a large airbrushed picture of the last picture taken of her father the day he died in the middle which was slightly overlapped on each side by her favorite picture of her and her dad and one of both of her parents. The writing on the car was a bright pink and there were air brushed quotes that people had said about her father and on the wing "this is for you daddy" was airbrushed and as Skylar walked around the car, admiring her car with her dad's number on it the tear just fell. Nick squeezed her hand and leaned down and whispered"it's amazing" and Skylar laughed, smiled and cried all at the same time.

Qualifying went well. She qualified 5th and she was thrilled. Nick, loved helping out Billy. He could hear and talk to Skylar over the headphones and he was impressed at how calm and cool she was behind the wheel of such a fast piece of machinery. Faith met Sylar after qualifying and as they did interviews, Nick worked with Billy on the car. Tightening the steering and fixing the exhaust. Billy was impressed at how knowledgeable Nick was with the car and trusted him immediately. Skylar walked over and smiled as she watched Nick, whose feet were dangling from under the car "Where did you find this kid? He's a natural, Sky" Billy smiled. When Nick got out from the under the car "Hey kid can you be down here early tomorrow, 7 AM? Got some stuff to finish up on the back up, nothing major and I want to see what you are made of" Billy asked. Nick looked at Skylar, his mahagony eyes filled with excitement and Skylar nodded, a huge smile on her face. "Sure! I'd be glad to!" Nick said trying to hide his excitement.

After qualifying they went back up to the penthouse and showered. Faith and Amelia were finishing getting things together to bring down to the barbecue as the rest of the circle arrived. The oohs and ahh's were deafening. Everyone said their hellos and Skylar showed them their rooms. There were 2 rooms with three beds so the Henderson twins and Nick were in one and Deborah, Faye and Suzan in the other, Cassie and Diana were in another room, Melanie and Laurel in and another and Adam and Sean were in the last room and Skylar laughed when she realized how far he was away from Cassie, knowing Amelia had something to do with it. She had put together swag bags for each of her friends that contained their VIP passes, tshirts, hats and some items from her sponsors. Diana was ogling over a peridot necklace that was in her bag, while Chris and Doug were fiddling around with the latest iTouch. Faye and Suzan were admiring and trading colors of the loads of makeup that was in their bags. Deborah's bag was the biggest and when she pulled out a custom Harley helmet that matched her bike she was ecstatic. "You didn't have to do this" Cassie said as she sprayed on some of the lavender perfume that was in her bag. "Yes I did. You have no idea how much you all being here means to me" Skylar said. "After healing Sally, I really didn't think I would be able to do this and with you all here, I know I can" she looked over to Nick who was looking at the twins whose heads were down with sullen looks on their faces. "Spill it!" Nick yelled walking over to them. Chris looked up at Nick with fear in his blue green eyes "Huh?". Nick grabbed them each by the collar of their shirts and yanked them to their feet "Your faces turned to the guilty look the minute Sally was mentioned. What did you guys do?". Chris and Doug squirmed "Well, we kind of spelled the football so that Tim would miss the goal every time" they tried not to laugh and Nick pushed them back to the couch.

"So I didn't heal Sally?" Skylar said trying not to be angry and trying not laugh at the same time. "Sorry Skylar" Both the boys said and Nick's fists clenched at his sides trying so hard not to swing. "Do you realize what you put her, all of us through?" Nick tried to keep his voice down. "We didn't mean for anything to happen we were just trying to have fun" Chris said. Skylar reach for Nick's hand and everyone's eyes popped out of their heads when they saw the way she looked up at him, her green eyes sparkling and a soft smile on her face "It's alright. Nothing was exposed and at least you, you all, are here with me and I am really happy about that" Nick smiled back.

The group headed down to the pits each carrying a chair or two and a box or bag containing food and goodies "It's a tradition after qualifying all the racers barbecue and party by the buses. It's a lot of fun. Lots of music and cowboy hats" Skylar laughed. As the group got to Billy's bus, Skylar heard Travis "Hey Sky, I need the kid! I have an issue with my car and Billy said to find The kid". Skylar smiled and Nick stepped forward "That would be me" he said. Travis shook Nick's hand "Travis Trekk" Travis said and Nick said "Nick or I guess I'm The Kid now" he laughed. "Yeah everyone is buzzing about how great you were today. Skylar better watch out I may hire you to be my assistant crew chief" he laughed and everyone in the circle looked at each other confused but no one but Skylar noticed. 'So I'm having an issue with my exhaust, kind of like what you fixed for Skylar today would you mind giving it a look?" Travis asked Nick and Nick automatically said "sure". "Don't worry I will have him back before the party starts" Travis said winking at Skylar and the two guys took off towards Travis' trailer.

When Nick and Travis returned to the group, Skylar was talking to Billy who was handing her a beer, noticed Travis and tossed one to him and to Nick. 'So how'd it go?" Billy asked "You were right Billy, The Kid is a natural. Fixed that exhaust in no time" Travis winked at Skylar. "Yeah it suck's he's still in high school, I'd put him to work now" Billy laughed and Skylar smiled wide. They joined the rest of the group and just drank and ate and had a really good time. Skylr was sitting in a chair talking with Melanie and Laurel and couldn't take her eyes off of Nick who was in deep conversation with Billy and chuck Davis, a retired driver who would be racing the next day and a very close friend of Skylar's father. Laurel noticed Skylar watching Nick "So what's going on with you two?" Laurel asked with a smile on her face. Skylar froze for a minute. She really didn't know how to answer that as she wasn't completely sure. She knew that she had feelings for him, stronger than she had ever had for a guy before and what had gone on the night before was completely impulsive and crazy and the best night of her life but she couldn't tell laurel and Melanie that. She couldn't say anything to anyone until she knew what was really going on with them. 'We're just friends" Skylar said and though Melanie and Laurel could tell it was more none of them pushed they just smiled at her with knowing looks in their eyes which made Skylar a little uncomfortable.

As midnight approached, Skylar and Nick were talking with Deb and the Henderson twins Faith and Amelia came over to Skylar and her friends "We are headed over the track Sky, it's almost midnight" Faith said with sympathy in her voice and Skylar nodded but she didn't move. Midnight. The start of a very hard day. The one year anniversary of the death of her father. The drivers and everyone else there were headed over to the exact spot where Todd died to have a small memorial amongst themselves before they were bogged down with all the press on race day. Everyone started to get up and Nick noticed the look of pain on Skylar's face. As everyone started to walk away, Nick pulled Skylar back down and into his lap "you don't have to do this, you know" he said stroking the side of her face and Skylar sucked in a breath "I know" she said as tears started to well up in her eyes "I miss him so much" she said and started crying. She buried her face in Nick's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back and he kissed her hair "It's going to be OK" he said softly as he just held her and let her cry.

As faityh and Amelia walked Faith looked around for Skylar and saw her on Nick's lap, wrapped in his arms. "They seem pretty close Faith" Amelia whispered "Closer than I thought" Faith frowned. "And you haven't said anything" Amelia stated. Faith shook her head "I wanted to wait until after the race. I know my daughter and she hasn't seemed this happy or comfortable since before Todd passed, I am afraid what the truth will do to her" Faith continued to chop up vegetables trying to fight tears. "The longer you wait the worse it is going to be" Amelia said putting her arm around her friend. Faith took a deep breath "When we get back home I will tell her. I need to at least let her have this weekend and not tarnish the moment for her and make Saturday any harder on her, on all of us, than it already will be". Amelia hugged her friend and Faith knew Amelia was right. The longer she waited the worse it would be on her, on Skylar and on the circle as a whole.


End file.
